Questioning the Battlefront of Brother Rivalry
by StormLongbottom
Summary: Greg wonders how things have become so strained and horrible between he and Rodrick. While sleeping, the events start to unfold from when they were kids.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything from _Diary of a Wimpy Kid_.

This story is one that holds gay incest between two brothers. If you do not like that, I don't know how you got here, but you should probably head back out.

Reviews will help me determine if I continue on with this story or not.

* * *

Another spoon-full of mashed potatoes was flung in Greg's direction from Manny from across the table. Next to Greg, Rodrick was chuckling under his breath, sounding like a complete moron. Greg's mother stopped her babbling for a moment to chastise Manny and went right back to talking his dad's ear off. It was like both of Greg's brother's had it out for him and no one knew about it or even cared. As Roderick masticated his food ferally, Greg wondered how things between himself and his brother got so bad. He remembered that he used to pratcially worship Roderick. What had gone so wrong?

"What you looking at, Shrimp?" Rodrick hissed, food particals flying from his mouth.

Even though none of the food had touched him, Greg still felt remotely like he needed a shower. He cowered down, giving his plate his full attention and muttered, "nothing."

And why was he so afraid of Rodrick? It wasn't like he ever lifted a hand in abuse toward him. At least, not really. These things Greg pondered as he scooped up some cottage cheese and brought it up to his mouth. There was a slap at his hand that landed it right in his face. Grabbing the napkin from his lap, Greg scooted out from the table and threw the napkin in his plate. "Dinner in this house is just impossible!" A scoop of mashed potatoes joined the cottage cheese on his face. With a huff, Greg stomped off to his room. Even with his door being slammed shut, he could hear the heated talk between his parents and Rodrick.

Greg pulled a stuffed Buneary Rowley had won him at some fair off of his shelf and held it tightly to his chest. He needed some answers about all the things in his head. If only he could remember back to when he was little. What did Rodrick and he have in common enough to be so close to each other. All he could remember was his mother commenting on how they were the best of friends. There was a skip and his mother was always yelling at them to get along. His eyes shut and he tried to invision it. After so long, everything went blank as Greg fell into a slumber.

_Seven-year-old Greg sat on the edge of his bed, playing with his army men. Instead of making them battle one another, they had a lot of drama between them. Each one had a different name. Greg remembered the name with the individual pose the figure had. It was almost bedtime, so Greg was in his Spider Man PJs. The door creeked open. Greg was ready to protest until he saw that it was his eleven-year-old brother, Rodrick. He was only wearing a pair of silk boxers that he was only allowed to wear at night._

_"Mom and Dad went on a walk. They told me to make sure you were in bed soon."_

_Greg had to start his protest._

_Rodrick came closer to Greg. "Clean up, and I'll read you a story."_

_With a weak smile, Greg agreed to Rodrick's terms. Why shouldn't he? He loved his brother._

_As Greg bent over to pick up his army men and put them in their rightful container, he felt a hand brush up against his butt. He dismissed it. Surely it had been an accedent._

_When all of his toys were put away, Rodrick read the book. Greg protested sleep when he was finished reading._

_"Okay." Rodrick let out an extended hyperbolic sigh. "Get out of bed."_

_Greg quickly jumped from under his blankets and stood by his brother who sat in front of him in a chair that was constantly next to his bed, where one day he would have a desk placed as well._

_Rodrick's hands were placed on both of Greg's cheeks respectively. His eyes bore into Greg's eyes. There was something devilish in them and that took his grin. "Want to play a secret game with me?"_

_Greg nodded, ignoring the pulse in his gut that was screaming to run as far from Rodrick as he could and just go to sleep._

_"Kiss me," Rodrick said so quietly that it almost sounded like he didn't say anything at all._

_Greg, being such an admirer of his older brother, did as he asked. On the way to his target, Rodrick's hands tilted Greg's head slightly to the side. His lips touched Rodrick's warm and wet lips. The only difference in kissing Roderick than his parents was an electic excitement that filled the air around him. As he pulled away, his heart bounced like a bunny was hopping on it._

_"Okay. Do it again. Just open your mouth a little when your lips touch mine."_

_One of Rodrick's hands moved to his shoulder and the other to the curls on the back of Greg's head. Their lips met again. Greg instantly pulled his lips apart. Not much, but aparently enough for Rodrick's tongue to slide into his mouth and flick against Greg's tongue. Greg put his hands on Rodrick's pecs, ready to push him away in protest. But something was regestering as a good feeling inside of Greg. So, he continued to let Roderick's tongue probe and explore his mouth._

_Rodrick broke the kiss, pulling his head back. His hands moved down to Greg's lower back. The pressure applied forced Greg to sit down on Rodrick's lap. "One more time. Only, when my tongue comes into your mouth, try to get yours to come into my mouth as well."_

_Greg gave a small nod of understanding. His arms circled around his older brother's neck. One of Rodrick's hands had moved to Greg's theigh and was rubbing it._

_Tired of waiting, Greg tilted his head and pressed his lips hard against Rodrick's lips. Parting them yet again, Rodrick's tongue entered and pressed against Greg's tongue. He tried to fight back, but it felt like everywhere his tongue tried to move, Roderick's tongue was there. It wasn't working and he was becoming frustrated when the front door opened._

_Rodrick hurried and picked Greg up and tucked him into bed. "That's enough for tonight. Secret?"_

_The two pinky promised to keep their kissing a secret. Why should Greg tell anyone about his secret delight anyway? It was for him to keep._

_Rodrick turned off the light as he left the room, keeping the door just cracked. Greg could hear his feet tapping lightly against the floor over to his room._

Greg bolted straight up from his dream. Sweat dripped all over his forehead. Was that dream something that actually happened or was he just becoming preverse? When Greg realized that his crotch felt very sticky, he decided to go with perverse.


	2. Chapter 2

Diary Entry:

_Rodrick,_

_What the hell did you do to me when we were kids? I loved you and would have done anything for you. And you took advantage of that. My insides are tangled up. I hate you more. Yet, I feel something else too. Something new. Something scary._

Greg was happy that everyone had been asleep by the time that he woke up from his dream. Still in a haze, Greg's mind couldn't comprehend if the dream was a real event or something his mind was creating to satisfy his questions. Slowly, he stripped all of his clothing off of him. How had he fallen asleep in jeans and a t-shirt when he normally just slept in his briefs or put on basketball shorts on when Rowley spent the night. Freshly naked, Greg ran over to the bathroom across the hallway. Getting a washcloth damp, Greg cleaned up his private area. When he was satisfied with that, he looked both ways in the hall before making it back to his room. He put on a fresh pair of briefs and got into bed. All night he tossed and turned, not getting much sleep.

The next morning, Greg had to ride to school in Rodrick's van. He couldn't bring himself to look over at his older brother. There were too many questions floating around in Greg's head. He also felt a bit of guilt from the cum his body had ejected in his sleep as if he were really enjoying the dream of kissing his brother.

"Why so glum?" Rodrick asked.

Greg glanced his way. Rodrick quickly looked between him and the road. His dark devil-eyes were a bit lighter. Maybe even somewhat more compassionate. Typically on rides to the high school (before Roderick's community college classes started), they were verbally sparing the whole way. No wonder Roderick was worried.

"Bad dream and didn't get much sleep." Greg yawned to prove it.

"Hum." Rodrick hummed and dropped the subject.

It was in Greg's third class of the day when he started to nod off a bit. He didn't exactly fall asleep in the class. He more spaced out and had a second vision come to him.

_Cartoons were playing on the television. Greg and Rodrick sat on the couch, their sleeves bushing up against each other. Their dad sat in a chair nearby. He excused himself to the bathroom. Greg sat up on his knees and faced Rodrick. His lips puckered up. He leaned in for the kiss. Rodrick's hand met Greg's face._

"_Not now," he hissed. "We'd be caught, and it's a secret, remember?"_

_Greg nodded a sad little nod._

_As luck had it (at least for Greg), his mother came into the room with baby Manny in her arms. She had a panicked look on her face. "Where is your father?"_

_Both Greg and Rodrick pointed at the bathroom door._

_Their mother rushed over to the door and grabbed the knob. When she tried to turn it, the knob didn't budge. She tapped her foot impatently, yelling for him to hurry up. When the door opened, she spoke to him in a speedy, hushed whisper. The two rushed out the door. Then, their dad popped his head back in the front door. "Watch Greg. Manny's sick. Got to go to doctor."_

_Rodrick nodded with understanding._

_When the door shut again, both boys sat on the couch for a moment with their back stiff straight up. Greg watched the lights on the wall from the car run along the wall and disappear out of the house, meaning the car was out in the street._

_Rodrick's lips moved, counting down. The two looked at each other and rushed up to Greg's room. In his room, Greg stood near the chair. Instead of sitting down, though, Rodrick got into the bed. His thumbs hooked into this belt loops._

_"Not there, Greggy. Over here." Rodrick unhooked his thumb and rubbed the blankets next to him._

_Greg crawled up into the bed. As he went to lie down, Rodrick pulled Greg on top of him. His eleven-year-old brother was surprisingly soft and confortable, despite a few bony areas, especially his ribs. Roderick's fingers trickled down Greg's cheek. His middle finger traced his jaw line. It gave Greg the chills. He sensed something was coming that he wasn't so certain about._

_"Kiss me, Greg."_

_Greg lifted his head from Roderick's chest. He stopped hearing his racing heart when his face moved up to Rodrick's face. Their lips met again. Something was sticking into Greg's leg. He tried to wiggle around to get it away from him, but it kept poking him in other spots. It wasn't hard, but kind of squishy. The more he wiggled around, the more Rodrick's lips hummed against Greg's lips. Even though Greg's mouth was lightly opened, Rodrick was only pecking over and over._

_Rodrick took Greg's head in his two hands and lift him away. "Want to kiss me with your tongue again?"_

_Greg anxiously nodded his head._

_A hand pushed at his chest. "Sit up for a sec."_

_Greg sat back on his knees. His butt sat down on Rodrick's lower legs. He watched as Rodrick moved his hand to his jeans button and zipper. He heard the sounds, but couldn't believe his eyes. Rodrick's boxers became visible. The bony fingers of Roderick's hand fished his penis out though the hole in Rodrick's boxers. It was slightly lighter than the skin tone that was normally visible to Greg. About four inches of penis stuck straight up from Rodrick's boxers._

_With his head crooked to the side, Greg stared at his older brother. His eyes were focused on his chest, where he could see his face and penis. In his gut, something tugged saying everything about this was wrong. But his heart fluttered, saying it was okay._

_"Kiss me, Greg," Rodrick encouraged._

_Greg sucked in a deep breath. His room was suddenly feeling muggy, like there would be steam all over the windows. His skin felt hott and somewhat like it was moving. He leaned down and kissed the very top of Rodrick's penis. It punched into his lips, harding more. Ever so slowly, he opened his mouth and Rodrick's body pushed up. The tip hit the tip of his tonuge. It was warm and salty tasting._

"OH MY GOD!" Greg yelled out in the middle of class. He instantly flushed up.

"Are you okay, Greg?" His teacher asked.

Greg shook his head. "No. I don't think so."

She wrote him a pass to the guidence department.


	3. Chapter 3

_I can't even close my eyes without a picture of Rodrick coming to central focus. Being around Rodrick is even more hopeless. Just the evil leer of his smile makes me want to punch him in the face. And, worst of all, the only person I can really talk to about it is Rodrick. I mean, there are others, but real answer will only come from him. Only after he gives me all the BS answers. But, how do you start that conversation? 'Hey Rod, have a good day of practice? BTW, do you remember when you had me kiss you?' That would blow over well._

Laying on the couch in the guidance office, Greg's fingers trembled. He rolled himself up in the fetal position as his body shook violently, hiding his unnatural excitement hidden tucked away in his jeans. All of his internal organs were marred with pain.

People came and went, but no one said a word to him.

Greg closed his eyes and continued to envision what happened. It felt the only way to get somewhere.

_Rodrick's body softly lifted off of the bed, pressing the tip of his penis head into Greg's opened mouth. The tip collided with Greg's tongue. Remembering what Rodrick told him, Greg used his tongue to fight back for his space. It lashed the tip of Rodrick's penis. A gasping moan came from the top of the bed where Rodrick's head rest on some pillows. Greg, looking up at the smile pleasant smile plastered on Rodrick's face, continued licking at the very tip of the salty penis._

_Rodrick bolted straight up and pulled his shirt over his head, messing up his already wild, dark hair. As he lied back down, he took one of Greg's hands and guided it to his torso. Greg's small hand grazed over Rodrick's faint abs. If he weighed any more, they would probably not exist. His hairless body was so smooth and soft that Greg opened his mouth and slowly took more of Rodrick into it. Having a penis in his mouth was a strange sensation. It was unlike anything else he had ever had in his mouth prior. Nothing was that temperature. The pulse from the big vane was beating, causing light movement against his tongue. But, most of all, it felt empowering to have such control over pleasure. A bit of sucking caused Rodrick's back to arch off of the bed. Tickling the triangle part with his tongue gave way for Rodrick to writh on the bed._

_Greg was surprised at how five inches had so much control over his older brother. He tried to take more, but it made him gag. When he pulled away he started coughing violently._

_Rodrick sat up and pounded on his back, drumming out the coughing. A huge wad of saliva fell from Greg's mouth onto Rodrick's bare leg. He was hot with embarrassment, yet again._

Greg came back into focus from someone lighting shaking his shoulder. He felt sticky in his no-no area again. He made a note to curse about it a lot later on when he was very much alone. How was he going to turn and face this mysterious shaker?

"Greg, get up." It was Rodrick's voice.

Reluctantly, Greg turned over and saw Rodrick looking quite concerned according to the knitting of his brows which wasn't easy for him to do, so Greg knew it was honest emotion. To keep the stain that might be on his jeans from being noticeable, Greg grabbed his backpack from the floor and held it in front of him as he stood up.

Rodrick drummed his fingers against the wall and motioned for them to roll out.

The two boys walked side-by-side out to Rodrick's van. It felt like an eternal walk-of-shame. Why was his body acting like he was still thirteen when he was now fifteen? It was making Greg a little edgy.

"What's up with you?" Rodrick's fist bumped into Greg's shoulder as a soft punch.

There was a light twitch in Greg's pants. His eyes watered with panic. He turned his face from Rodrick and said with a steady voice, "I've just been having weird dreams."

"Huh. Get over it."

That was his brilliant suggestion. Get over it? _Actually_, Greg thought at hs slid into the passenger's side of the van, _perhaps that is the best thing to do._

When Rodrick started up the van again, the music roared, killing anything else that might be said between them. If they were ever to even talk to one another.

The more Greg tried to ignore Rodrick on that trip home, the more he found himself staring at Rodrick's crotch. He found himself wondering what was hidden away in those skinny jeans. _How much bigger is it now? Could I just reach over and touch it? Oh god, I'm a perv._

Greg forced himself to look out the window at the blur of everything passing by the rest of the way home. He didn't dare to look at Rodrick.

As soon as they were home, Greg ran up to his room and closed and locked his door. First thing first. He needed to change his clothing.


	4. Chapter 4

_Every day of High School is the same. All the students walk past me, never noticing me for anything more than a dweeb. I'm the ugly anorexic-looking boy who hangs out with the fat kid. Sometimes I hate being me. For who could ever love Gregg Heffley?_

Greg slammed his body against the van door to shut it, galloped into the house, and darted up to his room without anyone seeing him. Once there, he took a deep breath, trying to let out everything he was carrying inside of him. He dropped his backpack. It plunked on the floor. He expected to hear someone race up the stairs to see if he was okay. When nothing happened, Greg figured it was only he and Rodrick home for the time being. Wild images began to pop into Greg's mind of nonsense that he should ignore at all costs.

Still in his sticky situation, Greg grabbed a pair of briefs from his dresser drawer. He headed to the bathroom, getting a towel from the closet on the way. He started the shower up and headed back over to the entry of the bathroom, where he closed and locked the door. A thought came to mind (Greg needed this shower, he was becoming extremely dirty), so he unlocked the door and opened it a crack. If Rodrick needed to come in, then he could.

Greg slowly stripped his clothing off, watching himself in the mirror. He started with with his shirt. His pale skinned body was hopelessly skinny. The removing of his shirt left his hair a mess. Next, he stepped out of his shoes and peeled his socks off. The mirror was starting to get fogged up on the edges. The jeans were next. Greg inspected them to see if his jizz was obvious through them. In fact, there was no spot that would have revealed anything to Rodrick. Standing in his briefs, Greg flexed in front of the mirror. _Pathetic_, he thought about his lean body. Any time he had tried to lift any weights, it just hurt too much. There was a distinct lack of a bushy pit when Greg lifted his arms to straighten up his hair. Instead, it was just two small slivered lines of hair under his sheet-white pits. _Who would want you?_

Greg stuck his tongue out at the mirror that was taunting him, then he pulled down his underwear. His black pubic hair was matted with dried jizz. His soft four inches dangled below his tight ball sack. _If only they knew how big I am..._

Shaking his head out of his daze, Greg got into the shower, leaving the curtain open just enough that maybe Rodrick would catch a glimpse of his ass. Warm water hit his body. It felt good as it dribbled down, running off of him and retreating to the drain. Grabbing the soap, Greg quickly washed his sticky area. He really had little need to wash any other part of himself. As he washed, he pictured Rodrick walking in.

_Rodrick would notice Greg's ass wiggling around in the shower. The door would slowly creek open. His bare feet would slap against the tiled floor. "Room in there for two?"_

Greg put the soap back and closed his eyes, picturing this in his head, shamed with thoughts of his brother like this. His penis was sticking out from the excitement, but not quite hard yet. Taking it with his left hand right under the head, Greg slowly started stroking it.

_Rodrick would grab Greg's biceps as he steadied himself into getting in the shower. His large hand would curl all the way around Greg's upper arm, reminding Greg who really had the power. His naked body would brush up against the back of Greg's body. Their skin would mash together as Rodrick put his arm around Greg and would pinch his nipples._

Greg slowly moved his hand from the base of his penis to the tip and back down again. It had grown to its full seven inches. His other hand skimmed up his body from tickling his pubes to his nipples. He gave his left one a nice little pinch. Greg's eyes popped open with the new sensation. He pinched it a bit harder and let out a deep "ugh." His stroking picked up.

_From there, Rodrick's hand would moved slowly down Greg's torso, feeling his skinny, smooth body. He'd pass over Greg's penis and go for his balls where he'd rub and squeeze them lightly. His breath would fall heavily on Greg's ears, giving him goose bumps._

Greg moved his had down his body and rubbed his balls and yanked the growing sack from the heat of the water down more. He twirled the twins around in his hand moving them to their limit, then releasing them to go back to where they were. The pace of his stroking picked up. Eyelids slowly shut again. The hand that was on his balls moved back to his butt and gave it a couple little taps that sounded wet and sloppy in the bathroom.

_Both of Rodrick's hands would grab and dig into Greg's ass, pushing his whole body into standing on his tip toes and arching his back into Rodrick's upper chest. He was so much taller than Greg would ever dream to be. His lips would move just to Greg's ear, where he could just feel the hint of wetness to them and warmth from them as they barely touched. "Be my little slut boy, Greg. Get down and suck me."_

Greg let out a deep moan as the words 'slut boy' revolved around in his mind. Where had that come from? Greg was a sick and twisted little fifteen-year-old. He blamed it on not having sex like the others in his grade. Even Fregley was blowing jocks under the bleachers. That thought almost made Greg lose his boner, but he dropped to his knees and turned around, both hands on his penis, pumping it hard now, using water as the lube. His mouth opened as if he were giving Rodrick head. His orgasm was coming close. He pictured Rodrick blowing his load in Greg's mouth. With a loud "AHHHHHHHHHH!" that echoed against the bathroom walls, Greg let his jizz fly.

If Rodrick didn't hear that, then he wondered about his brother. For a few more moments, Greg let the water rush over him. He shut it off shortly after and grabbed his towel to dry off. Putting on his briefs and collecting his clothing, Greg turned the light off in the bathroom and headed to his room.

Greg opened the door to his bed room. There, sitting on his bed, was Rodrick with his diary wide opened. The older boy looked up at Greg with a fear and shame in his eyes. He slowly closed the book and put it on his desk. He stood awkwardly in front of Greg. His eyes watered and his face turned red. Tension hung in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

_The one named Rodrick is now smaller than he used to be. All my life, Rodrick has been this surpreme personality that towered over everyone else in the family. Now, he is small and quite. I'm not sure how I feel about it yet. It does give me a new power over him that I can use for good or evil. Oh, Greg, what to do?_

Rodrick placed the diary down on the desk and slowly scooted past Greg. Almost to the door, Greg grabbed Rodrick's arm. His fingernails dug into Rodrick's skin. "Guess we're on the same page now, huh?" Greg hissed.

The older boy muttered something incoherent and freed his arm from Greg's clutch.

Dinner was extremely quite that night. Greg's parents and Manny had to eat quickly because Manny had a play that he was cast in. The only reason Rodrick and Greg didn't have to attend was the fact that tickets were seven dollars a piece. Rodrick kept his eyes low on his food the whole time, never daring to glance at Greg, or so it appeared to Greg because he hadn't caught Rodrick's eye once. The gloom written on his face got to Greg. More than anything else, Greg had a compassion for his older brother. He had shown it many times before, even though Rodrick would come after him again later. It was a brother thing. At least, that's what Greg thought.

"Can I be excused? I have classwork." Rodrick's mumble was hardly audible next to Greg, let alone his parents hearing it.

The question flabbergasted them. Their dad even dropped his fork. The two adults nodded in unison.

Greg offered to clean up the dishes in the kitchen, so his parents and Manny could get ready for the play. He needed time to think. He wanted to talk to Rodrick, but how? His hands pruned up as he washed the dishes. His parents left right before he finished drying the pots and pans. He put everything in its rightful spot and casually walked up the stairs. He took a deep breath and headed toward Rodrick's room. His hand poised to knock on the door when he heard a hard crack of what sounded like some kind of whip.

Greg's heart beat spiked up as he slowly turned the knob to the bedroom. For this invasion to work, he needed to be very quiet. As much as Rodrick lurked around the house, Greg knew that the door had to be lubed up enough to not make a sound. And it didn't as he opened it just enough to see Rodrick's tanned, naked body hanging over the footboard of his bed.

"Pathetic piece of shit," Rodrick said in a normal voice that Greg would never have heard in his room, but could hear from where he stood. As soon as the last word was out Rodrick's arm flailed back and a black blur followed. Crack. The belt connected with his ass. Rodrick's whole body pulsated forward.

Greg's eyes widened at the display of his brother punishing himself. He clamped an hand over his mouth before he let out a peep. He couldn't be sure that Rodrick wouldn't turn on him.

"Pervert who asks his brother to suck him off." Rodrick gave himself three quick lashes this time. He whimpered.

Greg could not believe his eyes. He wanted to stop his brother from torturing himself, but there was something more he hadn't noticed. Rodrick's eyes were focused on something. Greg moved his body so he could see the computer screen. What was on there frightened Greg. There was a video of him sleeping that Rodrick was watching. That's when Greg noticed Rodrick's other hand jutting up and down, stroking himself. Greg quickly shut the door, making sure to be quiet and rushed to his room. He slammed his body against the door and breathed hard. "What the effing hell was that, Rodrick?"


	6. Chapter 6

Greg could feel his heart nearly beating out of his chest as he leaned aginst his door to catch his breath that was stolen from what he saw in the video that Rodrick had on in his room. How had Greg not heard him sneak into his room during that night? It was something recent because there was a hint of facial hair stubble on his chin. The whole thing disturbed him enough that he was thinking about setting up traps so that if Rodrick tried it again, it would wake him up. But, a second part of him just wanted to talk to Rodrick, but his heart raced in fear at the thought if being alone with him.

Greg locked his door and went over to his desk to write what he discoved in his diary. When he got there, though, he didn't know what to write at all. That blank page taunted him for a long while.

There was a rhythmic knock on the door that could only be Rodrick, which was confermed when he yelled, "Greg, we need to talk." His voice chilled Greg's spine.

Greg didn't say anything. Maybe if he kept quiet Rodrick would just go away.

"Greg, I'm sorry. I didn't think..." I sounded more like he trialed off than an end, but maybe he decided that was the right thing to say.

The torn feeling Greg had was ripping his insides aprat. All these adult feelings in the the matter of a few days was a little too much for a fifteen-year-old to deal with. Was it time to face Rodrick? Or should he continue to hide? Could he face Rodrick after all he saw? A knot developed in Greg's throat. He felt like vomitting.

A solid bang of what sounded like Rodrick's palm against the door gave Greg's body a jumpy start. He nearly fell out of his chair.

"I'm sorry!" Rodrick's voice sounded through the door again, this time pleading for forgiveness.

Greg's heart peeled its first layer off like a tough skin of a potatoe. Something new was forming underneath that layer. He delicately stood from his chair, careful not to make noise and walked to the door, where he placed his hand were he thought Rodrick's was placed.

There were two things he could do. Greg imagined one.

_Opening the door, Rodrick would fall into Greg's arms. Greg would tell him not to worry about all that he'd done to him in the past. That was all over. The would start new with a deep and passionate kiss._

Greg shook his head. This was real life, not one of Grimm's twisted fairy tales. Certainly, things like that didn't happen. Greg certainly didn't have feelings for his brother. Did he?

Greg's room became a chilly exile.

"If you need to, I'll even let you punish me, Greg. I've been so evil to you."

Greg slowly opened the door. When he took a peep at Rodrick, he saw tear stains down his face. He slammed the door back shut. Maybe it was he who needed punished.

_Rodrick held his belt in his hand. This time, Greg was leaning over the couch. His butt was sticking in the air. A stinging pain over his ass as the belt hit it's target with a sharp snap sounding in his ear._

"I'm not ready yet," Greg yelled.

"To punish me?"

"To talk to you!" Greg felt a little more desparate for Rodrick to leave him alone. Everything felt like it was moving too slowly. Greg needed out. But what? He saw his window. Could he get out that way?


	7. Chapter 7

_In the heat of the moment, the young boy couldn't resist but ripping off his older brother's shirt and ravaging him. The faint line of black hair running from between his chest dropped all the way down to the pair of boxers that were visible just above the band of jeans._

Greg walked over to his window, ready to jump out and escape from Rodrick. But, when he looked out the widow, there was nothing but a fall straight down. That wasn't going to work for him. Greg began to ask himself what Rodrick would do, something he had started to do at school when people were bumping into him and asking him to do things he wasn't comfortable doing. Closing his eyes, he pictured what Rodrick would do in this situation. It was actually quite simple. It was what Rodrick did best.

Greg rushed over, unlocked and opened the door. Using his index finger, he pointed his finger right into Rodrick's chest. In reply, Rodrick's eyes were the size of quaters filled with shock and questioning. His eyes were of the devil. That had always been clear to Greg. The pointing in his chest caused Rodrick to step backward until he ran into the wall.

"Wrong, wrong, WRONG!" Greg screamed out, pointing harder into his chest that made a thumping sound each time. The last one causing Rodrick to breath out in pain. "Everything you have always done to me has been to hide your shame over what you did to me then."

"Greg, I-"

"Why did you want _me_ to kiss you, Rodrick?" Greg stomped his foot against the ground, demanding.

Rodrick's hands slapped onto his face, his eyes peeped out at Greg though his fingers. There was a light hint of BO coming from him as his pits were exposed. His fingers gave way to tiny trimmers. "Greg, I was," he paused, "so confused back then. Everyone around me was starting to kiss, but no one was interested in kissing a wimpy kid like I was."

Greg looked at the floor sheepishly. He was a wimpy kid that no one wanted to kiss.

"And you were always so willing to please me. I decided to practice on you. Then, I became mean to try to get you to forget what happened. And it seemed to work for awhile."

Greg fumed with rage. His hand slid across Rodrick's cheek with a slap so quickly that he didn't even realize he had done it until he heard the smack. Consumed with rage, Greg couldn't think rationally. His hands were moving to Rodrick's shirt. He was about to passionately rip it open until he realized how messed up he was becoming. Instead, he push Rodrick back against the wall and retreated to his room.

Greg sat down at his desk and picked up his diary. The pen flew across the page. After a couple sentences, he read over what he had written. _Ravaging him? Faint line of black hair?_ This wasn't the normal type of stuff Greg wrote. He wasn't writing an entry at all. He was dabbling in his first fiction. His cock was raging hard, so he continued to write.

_The boy considered himself to be quite a wimp, being shorter and skinnier than all those around him. But, in that moment, he could feel power coursing through his vanes. The t-shirt that was once whole was opened like a button up. His shocked older brother stood there with a dumb expression on his face. The boy ravaged his older brother's lips. Their tongues collided in a symphony of passion for one another. A passion that neither of them knew they had until that moment. The younger one broke away and kissed down his brother's tight and smooth chest. He fell to his knees, his eyes looking into his brother's, begging him to urge him on. With a small nod of approval from his older brother, the boy popped the button his his jeans and unzipped them. Pulling them down with his underwear to his knees, the older boy's cock jetted straight out in front of the younger brother. It was leaking with desire to be sucked. The boy's mouth opened with desiring saliva dripping from the roof of his mouth. His small hands took the smooth ass of his older brother and pulled him close. His tongue met with the tip of the penis. He quickly swallowed the whole thing down. The moans coming from his brother impressed him and gave his work new meaning. He bobbed hard on the cock, but more desire pulled in his stomach. He wanted more._

Greg stopped writing. This was extremely problematic for three reasons. 1. He was completely hard by the image of him doing that to his brother. 2. He was too much of a wimp to do that. Hell, he'd stopped from doing it earlier. And 3. he had never had sex before. He wasn't even sure how two guys would have sex. Rodrick would know. But... He wasn't sure how that conversation would go after the one he just had with him. Greg felt complete exhausted. So, he got up and stripped to his briefs and got into his bed. He tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't. His cock was still extremely hard. He started to debate about opening his door and seeing of Rodrick would notice him wanking this time. He pondered what to do for a very long time.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunlight fell upon Greg's face in the early morning. Had he seriously fallen asleep with all that had happened the night before? As he got out of his bed, his head had a light pounding to it. His toes curled into the carpet. The tip of his penis was pushing the band of his briefs out. Flashes of Rodrick rushed through his mind. It was time to do something about it.

Greg stepped toward his desk, picked up his diary, and wrote, _It's time to get what I want. At least, what I think I want. Rodrick, get ready. You're in for some hell._

Shutting the book, Greg dropped it on the desk, grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and headed to Rodrick's room. It was very quiet in the house. Greg wasn't sure if his parents had come home. Their room was downstairs, so it wasn't like they were going to jump out at him.

His heart raced irregularly as he touched the door knob of Rodrick's room. It was so forbidden to go in. His hand slowly twisted and the knob moved with it. He slowly and cautiously opened the door. An acrid smell hit his nose right away. It was a mix of body odor, rotten pizza, and spunk. It was horrible but intoxicating at the same time. Each step had to be carefully placed to not walk on anything that was covering the floor. Greg did not feel like he wanted sticky feet before getting to Rodrick, who was in his bed with his blankets pushed off his body. The band of his boxers were visible. His mouth hung open. His thin and tanned chest glistened where the ray of sun shined on him. His nipples were slightly hard. That's where Greg was starting. He smirked as he slowly crawled onto the bed. His leg swung over Rodrick's body. His butt lightly sat on Rodrick's lower half. Very slowly, Greg's hands extended out toward Rodrick's chest. They shook lightly as they headed to his nipples. Just before reaching them, his index finger and thumbs reached out. He grabbed the nipples with those fingers and pinched them hard.

Rodrick's eyes popped open instantly in pain. He kept himself from screaming out, but Greg knew he wanted to. "What the fuck are you doing, Greg? Do you wanna wake up mom and dad?" Rodrick chastised his brother in a rapid hushed whisper.

Greg let go of one of Rodrick's nipples and slapped him across the face. "You have a lot to pay back."

"Yes, sir."

The words hit Greg's ears, but he didn't quite believe them. He turned and opened the curtains to see if their parents were home yet. The car was gone. So, it looked like they either had gone to work or were still at the hospital.

Greg got off of Rodrick's bed. "First thing. Go over to my room, take off your boxers, and lean over my bed and wait for me. Keep the door open, so you won't know I'm coming."

Rodrick nodded and scampered out of the room.

_Pathetic,_ Greg thought as he left the room. Such a horrible mess. He went down to make sure his parents really were gone. When that was affirmed, he went back up to his room and crept in very slowly. He grabbed his belt from the floor, careful not to let it jingle. Pulling it together, he made a small loop, holding the two sides in his hand. With one quickly wrist and arm movement, the belt landed with a loud smack on Rodrick's skinny ass. Rodrick let out a yelp as his body shot up. Greg pushed his body back down with his hand. "Stay down!" Another lash assaulted Rodrick's ass. And another quickly followed that. A hand went into Rodrick's mouth. His teeth bit down hard on it. Greg suspected he was trying not to cry. Greg wanted to have compassion for him. But he had put Greg through so much pain. He dropped the belt and clawed down Rodrick's back with his finger nails. Rodrick let out a rough grunt.

Reaching around, Greg felt that Rodrick was completely hard. "You like this?"

Rodrick lifted his head a bit and gave a timid nod.

Greg grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. "I asked if you like it, bitch."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

Greg sat on his bed and pushed Rodrick to the floor. He reached down and scratched his extremely hard cock. An idea hit him. If Rodrick had made him suck his cock, why couldn't Greg do it to him back?

"Suck my cock, Rod."

"Yes, sir." Rodrick crawled over it it on his hands and knees. He sat back and grabbed at Greg's shorts.

Greg stopped him. "Beg for it."

"Please sir, all I dream about is sucking your cock." The pouty look on Rodrick's face made it obvious that he was actually telling the truth.

Greg slightly stood up, so his butt was just off the bed. "You may suck it."

The prized look on Rodrick's face amazed Greg. Under his unkempt slept hair was a face that shined like the sun reflecting off of the ocean. The rest of his body looked rather pathetic on the floor. All hunched down and naked. He was beginning to look like a true bitch. His tongue moistened his lips as his hands lightly grabbed Greg's basketball shorts band. They, along with his briefs, were slowly pulled down. His penis flopped up and hit his stomach, then fell in front of Rodrick's face, reading to be in his mouth. Greg's body fell back onto the bed. He kept himself sat up and lifted his legs for Rodrick to pull the clothing off of him. Being completely naked, he felt very exposed. The widening of Rodrick's eyes showed that he wasn't expecting Greg to be as big as he was.

Cautiously, Rodrick opened his mouth as he approached Greg's hard penis. His tongue extended from his mouth. It was light pink in color. A small lick against the underside of Greg's penis made it leak pre come instantly. Rodrick licked it up and swallowed it down quickly, making a slight soar face. His hands rested on Greg's thights as his mouth opened wider and took the teenage penis in his mouth. The heat from his mouth startled Greg a little. Rodrick swept his head to the side quickly, causing his tongue to rock under Greg's penis, to the side, then back. Greg moaned uncontrollably. Rodrick began to quickly stuck on it, bobbing his head rapidly. Greg's balls popped up into him. He was cursing in his head because he was about to orgasm too soon. Jizz splattered in Rodrick's mouth and seeped out of his mouth. Greg pulled out of Rodrick and wiped the jizz on Rodrick's face that was still leaking from his cock.

"Stay still," Greg said as he stood up. He grabbed his camera and took a picture of Rodrick, hard with Greg's jizz on his face. "You are mine now."

"Yes, sir."


	9. Chapter 9

_By the gods, he looked so delicious with my jizz all over his face. I tested things out after I got myself off by telling Rodrick to get in the shower and go clean his room. He jumped right up happily and got into the shower. He has been cleaning his room for the past three hours. Greg Heffley, you are the shit._

When Rodrick was gone for a few minutes, Greg walked into the hallway and listened for the shower to start. He didn't have to wait long. The water cascaded off of the walls of the tub, causing Greg to step closer to the bathroom. He had to hear the subtle change in the water from hitting the wall to hitting Rodrick's body. Curiosity was getting the best of him. He had to see what Rodrick would do next. When he heard the change, Greg slowly counted to sixty and turned the knob of the door. It was unlocked, so he quickly went inside.

The next steps he took would make or break the situation. He slowly advanced to the tub. There was a small opening between the wall and the curtain. He stealthfully walked toward the crack.

"Oh, yes, Greg! Fuck me hard!" Rodrick moaned.

Greg stopped in his tracks. His heart banged against his chest. His blood froze. Rodrick had caught him. When Greg calmed down a bit, he thought about just giving Rodrick what he wanted. So what if he caught him.

So, he stepped closer and took the peep into the shower. That's when he realized he wasn't caught at all. Rodrick hand one hand against the wall and was stroking himself with the other. He was fantasizing about Greg. A smile popped up on Greg's face.

Rodrick's left hand slowly pulled from the base to the tip and off to replace itself at the base again. He was milking himself. It was a slow and methodical process.

Greg really wanted to get in the shower and bone Rodrick, but it would probably get him into trouble by some means. So, he backed out of the bathroom slowly and quietly instead.

In his room, Greg started making a list of things he could do to Rodrick or have Rodrick do. When he finished, he bit his lower lip. He was beginning to feel sorry for his older brother. Could it be that all the times he was mean to Greg, he was just angry about being gay. Maybe even angry because he had feelings for his little brother?

Greg snapped his diary shut and headed downstairs. He needed some air.


	10. Chapter 10

_Going back to the house, I was part lust-craven and partly wanting to _be_ with Rodrick. I'm afraid I might be falling for him? Nothing in Middle School or High School has prepared me for this. It makes me think of that song, "Scream" that Zac Efron sings in HSM3._

After Greg got home from his walk, he headed up to his room to put his thoughts about Rodrick down on paper. A part of him felt sorry for Rodrick because he had always been holding his feelings for Greg back. That was were all his rage came from. It was quite a fascinating thing. Perhaps he should become a psychiatrist and get into more people's heads. Greg closed his diary and locked it in the drawer. He wasn't about to have Rodrick seeing that again. If Rodrick didn't actually _have_ feelings for Greg, that would be a nightmare.

There was a steady beat coming from downstairs. Rodrick was actually doing some drumming. He must have been in a bit of a better mood. Greg went down and snuck in to watch Rodrick. His eyes looked so mellow and tamed. There was a musing smile on his face as his drums were very rhythmically buzzing.

Greg slipped around behind Rodrick and placed his hands softly down on Rodrick's shoulders. The drumming stopped. He quickly turned his face around. His devil eyes were back with a new firey rage in them. The stool feel over as he popped up and pushed Greg against the way.

"Don't treat me like some little faggot." His voice was raging with hot anger.

His arm was pushing hard against Greg's wind-pipe. Greg wanted to scream out for him to stop, but he couldn't make a peep. So, he did the next best thing that he could, he kneed Rodrick right in the balls.

Rodrick fell the the floor. The pain in his eyes showed that meek guy again.

Greg suddenly understood.

"Stop being a little pussy and get up."

Rodrick's hand found the wall to help him stumble up. He grunted with each move.

Greg grabbed Rodrick's nipple between his finger and thumb and pulled him up. The older boy let out a soft whimper. With his other hand, he used a finger to pull his chin up to see his face. "You're a pethetic human being, aren't you?"

"Y-yes," Rodrick muttered.

Greg's hand twisted, twisting Rodrick's nipple with it. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir!" He squealed in pain.

"Get your ass up to your room," Greg demanded. He wasn't sure that it was his voice. He was sounding like Rodrick ordering him around.

It was broken when Rodrick meekly gave another "Yes, sir."

Their bare feet plopped against the hardwood floor all the way up to Rodrick's room. Greg was the one who opened the door. Inside was an extremely clean bedroom. There was an actual floor in there.

"You cleaned your shit up because I told you to, didn't you?"

"Yes, sir." There was a dullness in Rodrick's eyes. He was humbled and humiliated. Greg desired to capitalize on that feeling.

"You're just a boy wanting little boy orders."

Rodrick's head dropped. His chin on his chest. Only looking at Greg's feet.

Greg's heart began pounding hard. "Take your clothes off." He was worried he was pushing it too hard.

Rodrick moved his head in a slight nod. He reached for the bottom of his shirt, yanking it over his head so that it went inside out. He loosened his belt next. His oversized pants fell to the floor without even unbuttoning or unzipping them. He was only in his boxers. "These too, sir?"

"Yes! And quick!"

Rodrick quickly pulls them down and steps out of them.

Greg ran a finger down Rodrick's chest hair trail. It was just a dark line of hair that ran from his chest down to his pubes. Rodrick shivered. Greg grabbed the pubes and yanked on them. "This won't do. Boys don't have hair."

"Sorry, sir."

"Go shave it off."

"What, sir?"

"Every bit of hair that is on your body except your head."

Rodrick shuffled out of the room.

Greg got into Rodrick's bed and leaned his back against the pillows resting against the headboard. His toes wiggled as he felt like a king in that bed. A horrible pain came from his crotch. His penis was hard and pushing against his briefs, causing it to hurt. He let it out and began to stroke the six inches slowly, fully enjoying himself. As he did so, he looked at the posters. Some of the guys in those bands were kind of hott. _So, that's what Rodrick gets off to, huh?_

Rodrick came back in the room. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as his little brother was stroking on his bed.

"Come over here and do this for me, while I inspect you."

Rodrick gave a slight nod and shuffled over. Naked, he stood at the edge of the bed and reached down, smacking Greg's hand away and taking the cock like he was asked to. With his now-free hand, Greg ran his hand over Rodrick's body, feeling for hair. There were only a few stubbles he came across.

Greg leaned his head back, letting the pleasure of Rodrick's hand stroking him take him. It was nice just to not be feeling his own self as he was jerked off. His eyes closed, and he breathed through his nose, sucking down his saliva. It didn't take long to orgasm.

Greg's eyes popped open. "We need to go shopping."

Rodrick was licking the jizz off of his fingers.


	11. Chapter 11

Greg rolled out of Rodrick's bed, commanding Rodrick to get dressed as he pulled up his own briefs and jeans. He did not wait for the slowly-moving Rodrick to get out of the bed and get dressed before he left the room. As he walked down the stairs, Greg's mind calculated a list of things that Rodrick was going to need. But, he also needed to grill him to make sure he was doing the right thing.

A small growl lurched from Greg's stomach. So, he headed toward the kitchen. He snatched a banana from the rest of the bunch and peeled it. A note on the table caught his eye. He picked it up and read it as he took a bite out of the the top of the banana. The note was to inform Greg and Rodrick that Manny's illness was still unknown to the doctors and they were going to do more tests, so their parents weren't going to be home for some time. The left a couple hundreds on the table for food. Greg quickly pocketed them. If he did everything right, they could pay for food to eat and get everything Greg figured they'd need for Rodrick becoming his personal slave.

As he finished his banana, Greg finally heard Rodrick's feet scraping down the stairs. They didn't sound that enthusiastic. Then again, why should Rodrick seem excited at all? With the plan Greg was forming, he should honestly just be freaking out.

A blackness crept into the kitchen. It was Rodrick in a wrinkled black t-shirt of a band Greg didn't know anything about and black skinny jeans with boxers sticking out over the top of them, which were only noticeable because Rodrick's shirt was tucked into the side of his boxers there.

"Is this acceptable attire, sir?" Rodrick asked, extending his arms out as if he had weights in his palms and a nervously gritted teeth.

Greg took a moment before answering. Honestly, he was liking the fact that Rodrick always seemed slightly on edge around him, unsure of himself, tamed. "It's fine for today," Greg finally revealed an answer, causing Rodrick's shoulders to sink a little in relief.

Rodrick gave the smallest of nods and twirled his car keys in his fingers. "Ready to go, then?"

Greg led the way out of the house as an answer to his brother's asinine question.

In Rodrick's van, Greg clinched his nostrils from the rot smell that came for the back of Rodrick's van. Probably old fast food wrappers with rotten food in them among other things. "Guess I know your next project."

Without an answer, Rodrick started the van. Rock music blared from the radio, which Greg promptly turned down and changed the station to a gayish popular station. A small line of anger was written along Rodrick's jaw. Greg turned the music down another notch, where it was hardly audible at all. There were a few things he needed to check out.

"Is this what you want?" Greg asked the question that was on his mind.

The jaw line became even more stone cold.

Greg grabbed and twisted Rodrick's ear. "I asked you a question, bitch."

Rodrick gave an audible gasped, followed by a hurt moan. "What, sir?"

"To be a bitch to your younger brother?"'

The line on Rodrick's face turned into a deep frown. "I need someone to control my life. I suck at it, thus far." The sentence came out with such honesty, Greg was moved for a moment. Then, he realized what it meant.

"You will be my slave from here until I decide to let you go, then?"

Rodrick stopped at a red light. His head bowed down. It looked like he was contemplating the actions that his next words would bring. Turning his head slightly toward Greg, his eyes were filled with defeat. "Yes, sir."

"We are headed to Target, then."

Rodrick punched on the gas when the light changed. And Greg turned up the music.

When they got to Target, they both got out of the van. Greg informed Rodrick about his parents as they walked in, so they quickly got some food first. That would only be about fifty of the dollars.

Greg led Rodrick, who was pushing the cart, to the Men's Department. His heart raced because he knew they were going to be looking at underwear. Greg had never shopped for them. He just let his mother bring him a new pair of tightie whities every few months. His dick was getting hard as he turned into the underwear aisle. All the men in underwear were staring him down. The cart turned into the aisle right behind him. Rodrick stopped when Greg did. Greg walked behind Rodrick, lifted the back of his shirt up and turned out his boxers. They were medium sized. Greg wore small briefs, so Medium would be good for Rodrick in briefs for sure. Rodrick's knuckles turned white as he stood behind the cart, dumbfounded at what Greg had just done. A malevolent smile filled Greg's face. He quickly grabbed a pack of white Fruit of the Looms sized medium and tossed them in the cart. Then, he walked down to the Hanes section and looked at the colored briefs. He grabbed a medium pack of five with red, green, dark blue, grey, and black and tossed them in the cart. Rodrick's ears were bright red. Greg's penis was about to snap in half it was so hard and nonadjustable. He quickly turned and tried to adjust without Rodrick noticing.

Next, Greg walked over to the Pet Department. He looked at the collars and found one that was black leather with spikes on it. He snatched it up and dropped it in the cart. Rodrick's eyes were wide with shock.

Greg led the way to the check out line. The bill was only seventy-five dollars, so Greg still had a hundred and twenty-five. His stomach rumbled before making it to the van. He would be too hungry to wait to get home. Greg grabbed the white briefs from the bag and opened them in the passenger seat, while Rodrick put the other bags in the back. When Rodrick got in, Greg threw a pair of briefs at Rodrick. "Put these on," he demanded.

"Now?" Rodrick whined, observing people go by.

Greg slapped Rodrick's face. "NOW!" He jerked his head back to show Rodrick could put them on back there. Rodrick quickly slipped out of his shoes and skinny jeans, pulling his boxers down with them. Greg grabbed the pants and boxers as Rodrick pulled on the briefs that were a perfect fit to show of the outline of his cock.

"Can I have my jeans, sir?" Rodrick asked in a humiliated tone.

"No. Take your shirt off."

Rodrick didn't even think about it. He just took it off and handed it over. Greg folded them all up and tossed them way back in the back. Except the boxers.

Rodrick started the van up and quickly peeled out of the parking lot.

"I want Arby's."

"What?" Rodrick did a double-take, stopped at a sign.

"Go though the drive thru."

"Like this?" Rodrick asked, panic rising in his voice.

Greg nodded. It was a test to see if Rodrick would do anything Greg said.

Before he knew it, they were turning into the parking lot.

Greg told Rodrick what he wanted and told him to order and pulled out a twenty.

After ordering, Rodrick pulled up to the first window. The guy took the twenty. Greg heard him laugh nervously. Rodrick's face looked like it was on fire with embarrassment and shame. It really turned Greg on.

Rodrick got the change and gave it right over to Greg.

The guy handed out the drinks and food. Rodrick quickly surrendered all that to Greg as well. Greg was too hungry to wait, so he started eating instantly. Inside, there was a small paper tucked away. It had a phone number on it. Greg shoved that in his pocket, while Rodrick looked out for traffic.


	12. Chapter 12

The van lurched just as Rodrick pulled it into the driveway. Rodrick grabbed his drink and opened the back door to the van, grabbing out the groceries. At the same time, Greg grabbed the Arby's bag and his own drink. He watched as his good boy didn't even attempt to grab his clothing. Greg got the last two bags and the two boys went into the house.

"Put those away, then you can eat."

Rodrick quickly turned to Greg. Greg expected to get a slap in the back of the head and lightly flinched. Instead, Rodrick frowned, bowed his head, and told Greg he would be delighted to help out like that.

For a short time, Greg watched as Rodrick moved from the bags to the freezer, back to the bags, to the pantry. It was fascinating watching Rodrick do a chore and seem so pleased to be doing it. When he snapped out of it, he went up to his room and pulled out his diary.

After some time writing, Greg pulled the paper out of his diary and walked downstairs to find Rodrick, but he wasn't in the kitchen. So, he went to the garage. Nope, he wasn't playing drums or working out. Finally, he found Rodrick in his freshly-cleaned bed room, laying on his bed. His hand was resting on his brief-clad crotch, rubbing it a little. Greg put the paper on the back of the door and wrote one more thing.

Letting out a small cough, Greg made his presence known, then took the steps over to his older brother. "I'll need this signed by you."

He watched as Rodrick read over the list.

Rules Slave Rodrick Must Follow

1. a. Rodrick must never wear boxers again.

b. The only underwear permitted for Rodrick to wear are briefs or less (including, but not limited to jockstraps, thongs, speedos, commando).

2. Upon our parents return, Rodrick will show that he had learned how to get along with Greg.

3. 10% of all of Rodrick's earnings will be put into a fund to get items for Master Greg to use on Slave Rodrick.

4. Slave may ask Master for toys he wishes to be used on him.

5. a. If Rodrick wishes to initiate play, he must come to Greg's door with the collar in his mouth and down on all fours.

b. Parents and Manny must not catch him doing this.

6. Rodrick is to receive one punishment daily until Master and Slave are no longer united.

7. Rodrick may suggest punishments for Greg to review.

8. Rodrick is not to date any other person, male or female while under the care of Greg.

9. Master and Slave will share one night in the same room with the other per week.

10. Greg is to be called "Sir" when no one else is around, otherwise, Rodrick may use Greg's name.

11. Slave is to make sure Master is always taken care of. It is not Master's job to seek out Slave when horny.

12. a. A third party can be added at the discretion of the Master.

b. Slave will act as Slave to that person too.

13. Rodrick is not to be in Greg's room when Greg is not present.

14. a. Rodrick is not allowed to film Greg any more.

b. Greg may wish to film Rodrick at any time, though.

15. No matter what, unless a third party is added, Master and Slave agree to keep their relationship private.

16. Slave is not to talk back.

17. Rewards will be set for being a good Slave.

18. Rodrick is not to get upset if Greg dates another person.

19. Rodrick is to inform Greg if too uncomfortable for Greg to take into consideration.

20. Three things Rodrick does not feel comfortable with Greg doing.

I.

II.

III.

21. Rodrick is not to touch himself or jizz without Greg's permission.

*Rodrick, Cross out anything you do not think is right and fill in your three.

Seeing that Rodrick was completely boned up after reading all of it, Greg told him that he could jack off. The college student pulled down the front of his briefs and pushed them under his balls that the band smooshed up. His hand slowly traveled the length of his cock, giving the whole thing attention, then back down. His speed quickened, and his feet twitched. Putting his feet souls down, his bottom half lifted off the bed. He let out a deep moan and jizzed all over his body. Greg fought the urge to lick it up.

"Do you need anything, Sir?" Rodrick asked, turning his head to Greg.

Greg shook his head. He moved over to the top drawer of Rodrick's dresser and took out all of his pairs of boxers. "Just these."

"Yes, Sir."

Greg went over to Rodrick. Using one pair of black boxerbriefs, he dabbed them in Rodrick's cum that was threatening to dribble down his side and cleaned him up. He took all the boxers to his room and hid them in a secret spot in his closet.


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note: Thank you for your reviews. However, I understand you are excited to read more of this story, and I am excited to write more, but I need more substance in reviews than "update soon." I like to know what it is that you are enjoying about this story. It is also interesting to know what people think will happen because I'm always a few chapters ahead of where the reader is. Again, thanks for the reviews, and I hope you continue enjoying this work.

* * *

Waiting for a response from Rodrick, so Greg asked Rowley to come over. The two boys played video games until Greg's dad called from downstairs. All three guys rushed down to see what was going on. Rodrick was clothed in a white t-shirt and basketball shorts. Two pizza boxes and a box of breadsticks were pilled on the table.

"Hello Mr. Heffley," Rowley announced his presence.

Greg's dad looked a bit distanced and preoccupied. Rowley kept asking him about Manny as they all ate pizza. It felt a bit strange to Greg that Rowley seemed to have more interest in Manny than either he or Rodrick did. However, Greg was feeling nervous pressure in his gut about if Rodrick was going to agree to his terms or not. Rodrick was very quiet, eating his pizza slowly and looking like he was paying attention to the conversation between Rowley and their father.

"How have you two boys been?" Their father asked them.

"Greg?" Rodrick asked, blinking his eyes a couple times innocently.

"Well, we went shopping today. That was interesting. I think Rodrick and I have come to an understanding. Right, Rodrick?" Were they really having a different conversation than what the other two were hearing.

"Yeah, with Manny so sick, it has made me realize that I should be spending more time helping the people I love than hurting them." Rodrick dabbed the corners of his mouth with his napkin. What had Greg created? And did he actually like it?

"Sounds like you two are actually doing well here. Just remember, no parties."

They finished up eating. Rodrick quickly grabbed the plates and rinsed them then placed them in the dishwasher. Greg put the pizza in one box and put the box in the fridge.

"I better be getting back to the hospital. You need a ride home, Rowley? It is a school night."

"That would be great!" Rowley still had his old enthusiasm.

With the other two gone, Greg went up to his room and flopped down on his back on his bed. What was he to do about Rodrick? His mind began swirling when he heard a light tap on his door.

Trying to get up too quickly, Greg ended up wrapping himself up in his blankets. When he finally opened the door, no one was other there. But, there was a paper tapped to his door. It was the rules.

Greg ripped it off the door and scanned it. There were three changes. The first was written next to the rule about the third party. Rodrick's scribble handwriting warned Greg not to pick someone like Rowley or the weird red-headed burger boy. The thought of that just made Greg shiver. The next change was that Rodrick crossed off a full rule. There wasn't even an explanation why Rodrick didn't want Greg to date anyone else. Greg recalled his words from dinner "people I love." Was he telling Greg that he loved him? The last was the three things that Rodrick didn't want Greg to do.

I. Nothing involving bodily fluid (urine, feces, vomit, or blood).

II. Nothing bigger than Sir's penis goes inside of Slave Rodrick.

III. Nothing illegal (No drugs, etc.)

Greg smiled to himself about Rodrick's creativity. He never would have thought about any of those things. He did have to ponder what Rodrick was thinking about when talking about something going inside of him.

At the bottom, it was signed Slave Rodrick and dated for a full month of service.

Greg was charged up, but he didn't want to get off. He wanted to play with Rodrick some. Plus, he needed to punish him still.

So, Greg marched over to Rodrick's room and opened the door. Rodrick was back down to wearing only his white briefs.

"Slave Rodrick, report to the bathroom."

"Yes, Sir!" Rodrick got up and headed to the bathroom.

Greg followed him and turned on the shower to cold. "Get in the shower. And do not change the temperature."

Rodrick did as he was told. "Wash your body. I will return in a moment."

Greg went and got the collar and returned, checking the water temperature. Still cold. Rodrick's teeth were rattling.

"Clean yet?"

"Washing hair, S-S-Sir."

The water turned off. "Done, Sir."

Greg grabbed a towel and opened the curtain. Rodrick's balls were pulled up as tight to his body as they could. They didn't even look like man balls any longer. His penis had also shriveled down to less than an inch. Rodrick blushed, seeing Greg check that out. Greg snapped out of it and dried Rodrick's hair, then his goosebumped body.

Even dry, he still shivered. Greg combed Rodrick's hair, parting it to the side like he was supposed to do on Sunday's for church.

Then, Greg clothed Rodrick in the collar.

"Bed time. Come to my room." Greg led Slave Rodrick by pulling on the collar.

Greg undressed, even taking off his briefs for once and got into bed, covering up. Rodrick sat down on the bed.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Rodrick replied with a confused look.

"You sleep on the floor like the dig you are."

Rodrick let out what sounded like a low woof in agreement. He got down on the floor and curled up, still shivering. Greg took some pity and gave him a pillow to sleep on. Instead, he pulled the pillow to his body. Probably to warm himself up a little.


	14. Chapter 14

After what felt like an eternity at school on a Monday, Rodrick picked up Greg and took him home. Neither boy spoke on the way home. Instead, Greg let Rodrick play his rock 'n' roll music very softly as he thought. He was ill-prepared to be Rodrick's master. He needed new forms of punishment. He couldn't just spank Rodrick every day. That would not be a punishment after so long. So, he really had to think. No one was home as they pulled into the drive.

"I'm worried about Manny," Rodrick confessed.

"Maybe we should go check things out at the hospital later."

"If that's what you wish, Sir."

Funny, but that movie _The Princess Bride_ came to Greg's mind. The part where the servant boy kept telling the girl "as you wish."

Rodrick headed straight into the house, but Greg pulled his backpack over his shoulders and went into the garage. He opened a few dusty boxes to see what was inside of them. Maybe some kind of tool he could use on Rodrick. Near the drums, he saw a crumpled piece of paper. Curiosity got the best of Greg, so he went over to see what the paper was. As he pulled the ball apart, he read the chick-scratch handwriting scrawled out on the paper. It was definitely Rodrick's handwriting.

It was lyrics of some sort.

_Internal torment leaks externally_

_My heart batters my inside_

_So, I batter your outsides_

_Which batters your insides_

_All the while, you never know_

_know know know_

_My love for you._

_Now, I let it all go and let you_

_Batter me up_

_Use me_

_Touch me_

_Anything as long as it is you_

_To me_

_I want to let you know_

Then, nothing. "What? What do you want me to know?" Greg folded it quickly and put the paper in his pocket.

"Am I being too mean to you?" Greg wondered aloud. Finally, he shook his head. "This is what you want, isn't it? For me to pay you back for all you think you did to me."

Greg smiled to himself. For the first time in his life, he realized just how desired he was. Finally, he saw what he wanted.

Inside, the house was very quiet. Greg marched right up to Rodrick's room, without taking his backpack off. On his bed, Rodrick was writing on a note pad. Perhaps trying to make the song better. Or maybe it was something different. Homework even? He quickly placed it to the side and stood up. "Yes, Sir?"

"Take your shirt off." Greg commanded, holding his hands behind his back.

Rodrick quickly took his shirt off. Greg stepped to his skinny brother with light muscle definition. Maybe they could start working out together. Greg pulled his hands from behind his back and opened the clothes pins and let them clamp down on Rodrick's nipples. His muscles all tensed, making his appear to be more defined. Greg dropped to his knees and undid Rodrick's pants. They dropped to his ankles. He stood still in his white briefs. Greg's tongue lightly licked the dented in area of Rodrick's hip bone. A light hum pushed through Rodrick's lips. Greg opened his mouth and bit down hard on the spot. The hum turned into a cry of anguish. Greg didn't let go. He just chomped harder. But, he was careful not to break skin. Blood would break the rules. Something felt electric. The tip of Rodrick's penis stuck out of the top of his briefs.

Greg pushed Rodrick back against the bed and took two of his shirts and tied his hands to the headboard. Then, Greg left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

_Rodrick is responding very well to my authority over him. He willingly allows me to do what I need to do to keep him in line. His excitement at my every touch give my heart a leap of joy. I have never known what it felt like to have someone desire me so much. A person could truly get used to it. Rodrick sings of pure elation for me. Desiring every piece of me to be a part of his. Both soft and hard touches._

About an hour after Greg left Rodrick alone, he returned to Rodrick's room. A sort of whistling came through the cracks in the door. The little tune that was developing sounded so glee-filled that Greg stood with his hand on the door for a moment before opening up. Finally, he opened the door to see a smile quickly fade from his brother's puckered lips from the tune he was whistling.

With each slow step closer to his brother, Greg's voice pulsated, "Did you have a good time in here alone?"

"Yes, Sir." Rodrick's eyes darted down to his feet. His long, hairy legs extended out stiffly from crossed ankles to a clean white brief. The excited bulge was gone. His hairless torso was lanky and extended out as well. One of the clothes pins had been removed from his nipple and the other was barely hanging on. Rodrick's arms were still tightly roped above his head with his arms reaching out far.

Greg stopped at Rodrick's bedside and picked up the missing pin. He moved it in front of Rodrick's face and bent down to his ear. "Did you take this off?" He asked with a pronounced angry hiss in Rodrick's ear.

"No, Sir," Rodrick's voice was weak.

It was obvious to Greg that Rodrick had not taken it off, but he accused him anyway. "You did." Greg opened the clip and put it on Rodrick's earlobe.

Rodrick seethed in a breath.

"Bad bad boy." Greg reached out his long fingers and lightly ran them along the tips of Rodrick's black armpit hair. Goosebumps went up Rodrick's arm. A light giggle escaped from his lips.

Greg slightly sat down on the edge of the bed. His index finger twisted in Rodrick's armpit hair. Draping his other arm over Rodrick's torso, his fingers doodled along his side, furthering the number of goosebumps.

Using the tip of his shoe, Greg pushed on the heel of his other shoe. As he twisted his body, he flipped his shoes off and pulled his leg over Rodrick's body. His hands slid up to Rodrick's armpits as his face came closer to Rodrick's face. Both of their lips puckered.

Greg quickly pulled back. "Foolish boy."

A crimson color flowed up into Rodrick's cheeks like lava, burning from Greg's scrutinizing eyes to his nearly naked body. Of course, Greg knew how Rodrick was feeling in that moment because he had felt the same horror when he had realized that Rodrick was videoing him while he slept.

Greg took the clip off of Rodrick's other nipple and placed it on his other ear. Again, Rodrick seethed. Greg circled his finger around the rim of Rodrick's nipple which was so smooth and hairless. Even just with the tip of his finger, Greg could feel the quick-paced pounding of Rodrick's heart. A serge of pride washed through Greg's body, realizing he had so much power over his pathetic big brother. (At least, pathetic in his whimpering state at the moment.) Rodrick's mouth twisted in a craving for something.

Getting off the bed, Greg grabbed the band on Rodrick's briefs and ripped them down his legs to his feet. Almost as if from pantsing instinct, Rodrick's arms pulled against the shirt restraining him as if to cover himself up. While Rodrick was distracted with that, Greg unzipped his pants and pulled his penis through the hole in his briefs. All the torture he had put Rodrick through had made him quite hard. He pressed his penis right in Rodrick's face.

Rodrick opened his mouth and slowly moved toward it.


	16. Chapter 16

Warm breath from Rodrick's nose hit the tip of Greg's cock, arousing it to full mast. A small O shape formed from Rodrick's lips, expanding as his head tilted slightly downward. His lips grazed the tip and pulled back, leaving a small juicy trail of saliva on the pale white head. Greg let out a small sigh of pleasure and almost closed his eyes before seeing Rodrick's mouth open wide. The warmth of Rodrick's mouth engulfed around Greg's cock before the cool tongue touched the bottom of Greg's cock.

Greg couldn't help but to push his hips forward, thrusting his cock deeper into Rodrick's mouth. Rodrick didn't gag as the tip hit the back of his throat.

As Rodrick sucked all that Greg put inside of his mouth, Greg slowly untied the shirt. Untied, Rodrick's hands dropped to his sides, unmoving, useless. He didn't even attempt to escape from Greg. Instead, the freedom gave him the ability to turn on his side. Greg felt the pull of Rodrick's tongue against the underside of his cock. His intestines quivered with pure lust. The desire of pleasure dripped off of Greg's teeth as he quivered from the sudden warm tightness surrounding his cock, the ridges of Rodrick's throat tickling the pleasure triangle.

Alas, Greg had to push Rodrick off of him. The pleasure pulsating through his veins. On his back, Rodrick looked up at Greg, eyes questioning what would be next. His lips glistened red, desiring more, but it wasn't time for him to have more. The saliva dripping in Greg's mouth sent his tongue into a wild ecstasy of wonder about what Rodrick tasted like now.

"Sit up with your feet on the floor," Greg demanded with a snap for added effect.

Rodrick twisted his body quickly like a discombobulated worm that was thrown on the ground by a child torturing it. His over-sized feet hit the floor with a dull thud. His abs hardened and softened with each breath. Inches away from his torso stood his hard, small cock, sticking straight up into the air, saluting his god. Without the tangled mess of black hair, Rodrick didn't look as pathetically small.

Greg lifted his foot up and pushed Rodrick's knees apart. Then, he stepped inside the bubble-space of his naked brother. Moving close to Rodrick's face and grabbing and yanking on Rodrick's hair, Greg hissed in Rodrick's ear. "If I hear one moan come from you, you are going to regret being born."

"Yes, Sir." Rodrick's eyes were glazed with tears from the sharp pain.

With a swift movement of his head, Greg ravaged the crook Rodrick's neck. His lips pressed firmly against a protruding vein, pulsating with rapid pumping blood to Rodrick's head. Greg's tongue slithered out of his mouth and over the delicate skin of Rodrick's neck, tasting of a faint salty sweat of daily activity. Soft as it was, Greg became intoxicated with tasting more of Rodrick. So, he made a trail down his body like ants following a line to their hill. Tongue out of his mouth, Greg took a taste test lick. Instantly, he was driven mad with desire. For, when his tongue hit the tip of Rodrick's cock, the entire body of his brother tensed. Out of everything he had done to his brother, Greg realized this was the thing that was giving him the most power over him.

Lust-craven, Greg took the tip into his mouth, rolling the tip of his tongue up to hit the base of the head and the triangle of pleasure. Rodrick's left arm began to shake. Greg's mind rattled with the knowledge that his slave was working hard not to let out even the smallest of sighs. Greg pulled his head back and let out a chuckle.

"Your amusement pleases me, Sir," Rodrick said timidly.

Rodrick's words felt like a magical fairy waving a wand over his head. Greg stood. His lips pressed tenderly over Rodrick's lips, who pouted out just at the right moment, so that they sealed a magical kiss. Greg's hand twisted around the back of Rodrick's head and pulled him in closer. The two boys fell back into the bed as their tongues danced the dance of Cinderella, finally getting out of the shadow of evil and into a pure light of romance.

When they parted, Greg had noticed an open drawer that he had not seen prior. Inside was a condom and lube.

Rodrick seemed to notice Greg looking. "May I, Sir?"

_May I?_ Greg had never heard such proper language come from the person under him. It was impressive and only added to the intense feelings.

Greg gave one nod.

Rodrick gently pushed Greg off of him and sat up to unclothe the younger of the two. In nakedness, Greg felt more of a need to be closer to Rodrick.

Collecting things from the drawer, Rodrick prepped Greg to enter into him. The light touch of Rodrick's hand instantly hardened Greg to the length he needed. Pinching the end, Rodrick rolled the condom down the entire length of Greg's penis. It was perfect, as if Rodrick knew this was bound to happen. Next came the lube. Even through the condom, the liquid gave a rush of a cold that quickly warmed as it was carefully run over the entirety of Greg's penis. Greg's eyes trustingly looked over that of his brother's naked and sure form.

When all was ready, Rodrick rolled onto his stomach and spread his legs out.

Greg's heart raced, pushing nervous energy through his body.

_Get it together, you pussy._ He told himself internally.

Greg climbed into the bed. Rodrick's ape-like hands parted his cheeks, mushing up his butt. Greg liked it better when it protruded out. Lining himself up, Greg pushed the very tip into Rodrick and held still. Although he had never done it, something told Greg that sex with a guy was something that should have time taken to get it right.

"More please," Rodrick guided.

Greg felt a relief that he didn't say sir. This didn't _feel_ like a sir moment. It felt like something Greg didn't know anything of. Something he had read from Plato and was afraid to even admit.

Rodrick held steady as Greg pushed more into him. His full head was in. The tightness of Rodrick's throat was nothing in comparison to how tight the hole was. Greg took in a sharp breath to keep himself from cumming just then.

After about five minutes, Greg was all the way to the bottom of the cave. The younger kept still, while the older turned onto his back. Greg pulled back when Rodrick's full face was looking up at his. Their eyes connected deeply. Chocolate brown meeting a green field. Greg slowly pushed back in and repeated. Rodrick's adam's apple bobbed. Subconsciously, Greg's body magnetically pulled toward Rodrick's body as his hips rocked back and forth with a light swivel.

Was he making-

No.

He couldn't think it.

His lips and Rodrick's connected again. Rodrick's penis was between their bodies, getting service as he began to rock himself. Greg picked up speed as their kisses became electrifying.

Greg had never felt so alive.

For an hour, they continued in this manor. Both boys stank of sweat. But their lips only parted for few moments for air, and then they were together once again. Rodrick began to moan under Greg right before Greg felt a warmth in his belly button. At the same time, the hole he was inside of tightened and loosened so rapidly that Greg let his own spunk go. The fell limp for some time as both slowly shriveled down.

Finally, Greg knew the horrid thing he had to do. He pulled out of Rodrick, got out of the bed, leaned over the boy his heart was yearning for, and spit in his face.

"Don't think you'll have it so easily next time." Greg's rancid words punched Rodrick right in the gut.

Greg collected his clothing and rushed to the bathroom, where he turned on the hot water and cried as violently as the water cascading against the shower wall.


	17. Chapter 17

_What is hell?_

_It was a question I remember being asked as a kid in Sunday School, far before Manny was even a thought-bubble. Rodrick, though kind to me at the time, was an evil twat to the rest of the kids at Sunday School. He held a devilish grin on his face as he began to tell them of all the horrible things that could happen to them in hell. The worst things they could imagine; their biggest fears come to life. Monsters, harpies, goblins, zombies, ghosts, and other hyperbolic monsters and great tortures._

_Finally, the elderly lady who taught the class stopped him. It seemed, she had lost herself in her aging mind. Only the year latter, she was in a nursing home with Alzheimer disease.  
_

_I now wonder how right Rodrick was at that age. Because, I simply feel like I am in hell from time to time. All I want is that loving feeling back. From the great night of passionate love-making. But, I have this damned contract to contend with._

_The tortures are starting to bore me. I tickled Rodrick one day as he was tied down. That almost made my penis shrivel the other way. It was boring, and he peed himself. So very unattractive. The next day, I had him drive all the way to school naked. That seemed to excite him more than it did me. Seeing his hardness, all I wanted to do was suck it so that he would have the most amazing pleasure of his life. The next day, I had him worship my feet, licking the sweat off the bottom and sucking my toes. I admit, it did feel good, but the fact that Rodrick did not seem so passionate about it anymore made me feel nothing of excitement._

_I believe I'm living in a hell I cannot get out of._

On Friday, Manny and the boy's parents finally came home. While Manny was still weak, even eating dinner on the couch, hording the television to watch Nickelodeon, It was just Greg, Rodrick, and their parents enjoying a quiet dinner in the dining area. The scrapes of forks against plates and clinks of this being set against that was almost unbearable. Rodrick, again, was being overly quiet. Still submissive to everything Greg was desiring of him. And Greg was reeling with thoughts on how to get back what he had had with Rodrick to be able to move on from the torture to the actual love.

_Hell._

"How is Manny, honestly?" Greg finally broke the silence.

His mother went into a lengthy drabble about how Manny was still hurting from him sickness, but the doctors had said he would be okay. It was sort of a relief to the boys, but Greg was only pretending to hold interest.

_Hell._

"How have you boys been getting along?" Greg's dad broke the brief silence after the mother stopped.

More clanking of forks.

"We have come to an understanding. Haven't we, Rodrick?" Greg said with a facade smile.

"Yes, Sir-" Rodrick caught himself, "rie."

"That's wonderful," their mother said, halfheartedly.

_Hell._

Greg was wondering if that god-forsaken dinner was _ever_ going to end.

Then, the rain started. Normally rain seemed to be a horrid thing; however, it was something that gave Greg an idea. It was pouring hard. Added booms of thunder caused Manny to start crying. Exhausted parents got up and comforted the boy. Greg ordered Rodrick to do the dishes, so he could go plan.


	18. Chapter 18

Thunder clapped like a whip hitting the ground. Flashes of light filled the darkened room, deeper black than normal because of the lack of light from the moon and stars. Tree branches dug themselves into the side of the house, punishing it deeply. Although nature was working in Greg's favor for the plan, he was feeling the real emotion he wanted to convey to his big brother. His heart pumped pure terror through his body.

One last smack across his window was enough to make Greg cry out in terror and rush out of his room in just his briefs. His feet pattered against the floor, disrupting the quiet interior of house. The door to Rodrick's room creaked as he opened it and slipped himself inside. The room was still clean enough that Greg could get across the floor without stubbing his toe.

A trembling hand of the teen reached out and shook Rodrick's shoulder.

Rodrick jolted up from under his covers, ready to attack.

"Rodrick, it's me, Greg."

Greg could barely see Rodrick's body go from tense to calm as he answered, "What are you doing?"

"I'm-" Greg actually felt a bit embarrassed to say it- "scared."

There was silence, except for the raging storm outside. Greg had meant the words in such a deeper way than even Rodrick might have been able to imagine. In the silence, Greg wondered what Rodrick was calculating in his head. Pros and cons to what his next step might be? What their parents might think? Greg didn't care. His body was feeling the chill of the night air.

"Get in." Rodrick picked up his blankets to let Greg into the bed.

Greg slid into the bed. The heat of Rodrick's near-nude body instantly warmed Greg again. The blanket fell on top of him with Rodrick's arm hanging over his shoulders. Neither boy moved. There was too much that needed to be said for anything to come out of Greg's mouth. He was smart, but not quite smart enough for all of this.

"Greg?" The word fell softly from Rodrick's lips, grazing against Greg's ear.

Greg's throat clinched up all of his possible words, so he nodded instead.

"I'm scared too. But, I think we should keep going as we are. Until we know," Rodrick paused, "Whatever."

"Do you think Manny is okay?" Greg asked, truly concerned and wanting to change the subject.

"He'll be fine. He has gotten sick like that a few times now." A gentle hand brushed through Greg's hair.

"Rodrick?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I require affection and for you to follow my lead tonight."

"As you wish."

_He so did not just pull Princess Bride on me!_

Greg rolled his body, so his face was right next to Rodrick's face. Their breathes were colliding in the space between their faces. Rodrick's hand slid down. His fingers grazed against the skin of Greg's cheek.

Greg exhaled a deep breath.

Greg's arm reached around Rodrick's torso, rubbing lightly against his soft, tanned skin. Pressing against the small of his back, Greg pulled Rodrick closer to him as a Siren would call a sailor to her. Their upper bodies connected against each other. Greg's leg twisted around Rodrick's legs. Rodrick's hand caressed down Greg's cheek to his neck and shoulder, then his body, and finally his arm wrapped around the tiny body of Greg and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

Still, their breath hit lightly against the other's lips. Greg dared not move. As amazing as kissing would be, he felt that it might ruin too much in the moment. Instead, his fingers slowly trickled down Rodrick's back until they felt the elastic band of Rodrick's briefs.

"I admit, I like the briefs," Rodrick said softly.

"Because you think I'm so hott in them," Greg joked.

The arms surrounding Greg tightened their grip on him. "You would be hott in anything, even a clown costume, Sir."

A deep frown curved down Greg's face. The addition of the word sir made Rodrick's comment confusing to him. Was he just trying to please his master? Or was he being sincere to Greg? The smaller boy rolled over, away from Rodrick.

Quickly, Rodrick moved in and made the large spoon behind Greg. His arms tangled the smaller boy, trapping him in the bed. Thunder boomed outside. Greg jolted. Rodrick's grasp on him felt like he was never going to go anywhere. His power was completely gone. Greg had known that Rodrick could take the power back at any time.

"I mean it, Greg." Rodrick's lips brushed against Greg's ear. "You are the most stunning person I have ever come across."

Tears filled in Greg's eyes. It would be easier if it were a lie. Their lives would be so much easier then.

Rodrick's body shifted. His lips brushed up against Greg's neck in a kiss. His lips trailed down Greg's shoulder. Light butterfly kisses goosebumping Greg's skin. Greg;s heart rhythmically thumped hard in his chest. The rest of his body lay stiff and unresponsive, though. Rodrick's fingers explored up and down Greg's torso. They circled around his nipples, tickled through the few hairs on his chest, and rubbed the soft spot of his belly, even popping inside of his bellybutton. All the while, his devil-lips were sucking lightly against his neck. Not focused for a moment on the fingers, Greg nearly missed them sliding into the band of the front of his briefs.

Greg grabbed Rodrick's wrist and turned over, pinning Rodrick to the bed on his back. His butt rubbed against Rodrick's crotch as he sat up on him, holding the older boy's wrists above his head. The excitement grew between his cheeks. Greg leaned down and kissed Rodrick's neck. Rodrick's lower body pushed up against Greg. Greg moved his body down on top of Rodrick and released his wrists. Their bodies pressed firmly against each other, humping into each other. Both boys were feeling a super excitement.

Greg moved further down. Unable to wait any longer, he pulled the front band of Rodrick's briefs down and opened his mouth, taking in about three inches at once, sucking hard on it instantly. Rodrick grabbed a pillow and muffled a cry into it instantly. Greg's head bobbed with great speed. His lips smacked against the moist skin of Rodrick's manhood. Greg's head twisted as he bobbed. Rodrick's hand tried to push Greg away before he blew, but Greg was relentless and swallowed the load as quickly as it spewed into his mouth.

Pulling up the briefs, Greg crawled back up and rest his head on Rodrick's chest. Rodrick went to help Greg, but Greg swatted him away, so his arm went around Greg's back and held him. Greg rest his arm over Rodrick. And the two fell asleep like that, with the covers around their legs only. Their bodies were warm from the activities.


	19. Chapter 19

_Beauty is not what the eye can see. Rather, it is the thing of the other senses, especially when they can all be aligned together to discover the quintessence of the world. There is no need to see Rodrick in the dark of the night when I can feel the power of his arm wrapped around me, fingers slowly twisting around a strand of hair coming from the back of my head, tickling my neck daintily, and my cheek rests gently against the soft skin of his chest. Nor when the deep smell of the mixture of the early-morning spritz of cologne, an active day, and faint sweat from a moment of pure sexual enjoyment. Nor when I can hear the beating of his heart slow as each breath enters and exits at a slower pace than the last. Nor the leftover taste of his most sensitive liquid that he produces._

_I have heard the words from him, but I still have a moment of wonder. And it that wonder is what will make me test it all out._

Greg hung up the phone. His mouth was completely dry from being nervous about the call he had just made. After drinking down an entire bottle of water, Greg casually walked over to Rodrick's room. The air in the house was cooler than normal. It made Greg want to crawl back into Rodrick's bed. Instead, he trounced in without knocking. He did not need to.

On his bed, Rodrick was reading from his textbook. It was amazing, his turnaround from the guy he used to be. But, he wasn't that different because he was still drumming away with his pencil. It was one of the times that Greg hated to interrupt him, but it was something he needed to do to know for sure.

"We have to go now," Greg said firmly.

"Where, Sir?" Rodrick asked, raising his head from his book.

"No questions."

Rodrick closed his book and got out of bed. He had on a black t-shirt and jeans. Greg criticized what he was wearing quickly and decided it was good enough. The guy had already had interest in Rodrick as it was. He put his shoes on, and they were out the door.

As they drove, no one said anything more than Greg telling Rodrick where to turn. He had printed off directions to their destination just before going over to Rodrick's room.

Greg kept his hand on Rodrick's jiggling leg, very close to his private areas.

Finally, Greg told Rodrick to pull into the driveway.

"Sir?" Rodrick's face contorted into a pained confusion. It was so cute that Greg wanted to pull out and take Rodrick home for a cuddle. But, it had been harder since their parents had returned. Greg had barely snuck out of Rodrick's room the morning after the storm. Luckily, he had made it to his room just in time to make it look like he was coming out. He had had to contort his body so the dried cum in his briefs wasn't so obvious.

"You agreed to this, Rod," Greg reminded him.

Rodrick let out a low breath.

The heat in the van was stifling. The two got out and headed up to the front door. It opened before they even made it to the porch. Standing in the middle of the frame with his hand propping him up, armpit hair wildly poking all over the place, in only a pair of basketball shorts, sexy abs, tan, what should have been any boy's dream, was the boy who had given his number to Rodrick at the drive-thru window. Only, Rodrick had never known.

"I've been waiting," he said as the two came up. His arm dropped. "You must be Greg." He extended his hand to Greg, who took it and shook it. "And—" he flicked his eyebrows— "Rodrick."

Rodrick looked to Greg as to what to do.

"He can be shy at times," Greg said to let Rodrick know he could talk, but he should keep it simple.

Rodrick went to shake the guy's hand. Except, he took it and kissed Rodrick's knuckles. Rodrick pulled his hand away quickly.

"You're right," the guy said with a huffy laugh, nodding toward Greg. "Ready then?"

Greg pushed Rodrick to go inside. He hoped he could get a second to use the bathroom. The bottle of water had hit him in a hurry.

"I'm Jerrod, by the way." It was a light conversation that had little matter.

Greg was melting inside of the hot house, which temporarily made him forget his need to pee. He was ready to have this business over with. Had he been older and had Jerrod had interest in him and had he not had interest in Rodrick, maybe he would have been very into it all.

"What are we doing?" Rodrick asked in a rushed whisper.

"You are here for his pleasure. Anything he wants."

"Are you joining?"

"Um . . ."

"Well?" Jerrod asked. A door was wide open.

The two walked into the room. There was a mattress on the floor with blankets on it and very little else in the room, except for a desk with a small laptop and a chair in front of it.

Greg sat in the chair.

Jerrod violently grabbed Rodrick by his shirt (he was about five inches taller than Rodrick) and pulled him in for a kiss. It was sloppy and rude. Rodrick looked repulsed.

Jealousy raged within Greg. His eyes watered, but he needed to see this through.

Jerrod let go of Rodrick's shirt and dropped his hands down, fumbling with the pesky button and zipper of Rodrick's jeans. He yanked them down. Rodrick was going commando.

"Nice," Jerrod commented.

He pushed Rodrick back onto the bed. Rodrick held himself up with his elbows. Without Rodrick in front of him, Greg could see that Jerrod was raging hard. But, it didn't look that big. Jerrod fell to his knees. His face pushed against Rodrick's private area. His fingers dug into Rodrick's thighs, leaving white marks where his fingers were. His lips circled around Rodrick's completely soft cock.

After a minute of sucking like he was trying to get the bottom of his shake to come through a straw, Jerrod pulled back. There was nothing going on with Rodrick's cock. It was still soft. Greg couldn't help but smirk.

"Fine! Suck me!" Jerrod stood and pulled down his basketball shorts. Commando as well.

Rodrick's mouth slowly opened. His eyes darted to Greg, they were lined with anger.

_Good. Good!_

The dick nearly disappeared in Rodrick's mouth. He sucked and sucked with a bored expression on his face. His head lazily moved back and forth. His lips were not tucked in a way to protect the big guy's penis from his teeth.

_Yipes!_

The need to pee rushed back on Greg. He crossed his legs to pinch his penis off. His lower leg bounced with urgency. That caused him to debate about how rude it might be to leave to pee. Besides the anger protruding from Rodrick, the event was rather boring.

Jerrod finally pulled out of Rodrick's mouth.

"He fucking sucks, Greg."

"Sorry." Greg stood as if to leave.

Rodrick followed his lead.

Jerrod moved in front of the door. "Oh no. Something is going to happen here. I shortened my shift for this shit."

Greg stood hesitant.

A finger poked into his chest. "Do something."

"Like?"

"Punish that little shit."

"How?"

"I don't care. Make it something he's not going to like."

Something came to mind. It was something Greg had only read about once, when he came across something for a new idea. But, he never thought he'd do it. It was just unfortunate that he had to go so badly. Timing, as they say, was everything.

Greg walked over to Rodrick, who was back on the bed. He grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked his head back. "Open your mouth and keep it opened."

Rodrick obeyed.

"FUCK YEAH!" Jerrod called from his guard position in front of the door.

Greg got out his own penis that wasn't hard, despite how badly he needed to piss, and placed it above Rodrick's gaping mouth. It took Greg a second to start. He wouldn't have been able to piss at all had he not need to so urgently. The yellow stream fell from his penis right into Rodrick's mouth. It had a rancid, acrid smell to it. The shock on Rodrick's face was enough to make Jerrod's slaps of masturbation become loud enough for Greg to hear.

The piss dribbled down Rodrick's chin onto his shirt. Despite it all, Rodrick was drinking it all down.

Greg clinched his eyes shut. Just the way it smelled made Greg feel terrible, let alone, the fact that Rodrick was drinking it. The taste had to be putrid.

"What a bitch!" Jerrod called.

Shame washed over Rodrick's face more than piss. Despite it all, Rodrick had grown completely hard. Greg finished off and his own cock was hardening, so he pushed it into Rodrick's mouth. Rodrick sucking Greg was not the most satisfying thing in the world, but Jerrod was absolutely getting his rocks off.

Still, Greg made it look good, grabbing Rodrick's hair and pulling him around. "He just needs a little direction."

"Make him eat your ass!" Jerrod cried, moving in closer.

Greg pulled out of Rodrick's mouth. "Um?" He wasn't sure if Jerrod was talking about what he was thinking he was talking about.

Rodrick grabbed Greg's hips and turned him around forcefully, yanking his pants and briefs down to his ankles. His fingers hooked into his pelvic bone and yanked his butt back to his face. A face pushed his ass opened and the tongue ran over his hole. It sent orgasmic surges all over Greg's body. He almost dropped to his knees. In front of him, Jerrod grabbed his shoulders.

"Suck me off, and you two can leave," Jerrod softly told Greg.

Greg opened his mouth, and Jerrod moved forward, placing his cock in Greg's mouth. Greg sucked on it wildly as the amazing tongue in his ass flailed around, giving Greg great pleasure. His pleasure extended to Jerrod, who was moaning like a crazed fool.

A bite on Greg's ass made him loose focus for a second. Someone wasn't a fan of how much pleasure he was giving to someone else.

Jerrod didn't seem to notice because he pulled out of Greg's mouth and stepped back, wanking his cock. He came into the air. It fell to the floor. Greg, too, let his spunk hit the ground.

Rodrick was the only one left. Greg got on his knees and sucked Rodrick until he came quickly after, leaving that wonderful taste in Greg's mouth, yet again.

"You two are fucking sick. Get out!" Jerrod yelled, but he was hard again.

Rodrick and Greg pulled their pants back up and headed out.

In the van, Rodrick started the engine.

"Sir?" Rodrick asked.

"Yes?"

"Punish me all you want for saying this. But never do that to me again."

"Agreed."

"What now?" Rodrick looked down at his piss-soaked shirt.

_Diary,_

_I'm happy to say that I know where Rodrick stands now. If he didn't care about (even love) me, then he would have been all over that guy. But, I'm the one he wants._

_Now what?_


	20. Chapter 20

In the hot van, Greg could smell the stench of his own piss on Rodrick. The question Rodrick had posed was legit. They couldn't go home like that. It would just be too difficult of a tall tale to come up with, even for someone who wrote constantly. The mechanical wheels in Greg's head started epically spinning, trying to find one thing that could help the situation out.

Meanwhile, Rodrick had barreled the van out of the driveway of the crazy they had just encountered. "Sir, can we add no more picking up guys from the Taco Bell?"

Greg ignored the question his slave had posed and continued in thought. The idea hit him hard. It was not the best that Greg had ever had, but it was something. Extremely lame in action, but potential added humiliation on Rodrick's part.

"There's a free gym at your college, right?" Greg asked.

"Yep." Rodrick smacked his lips together.

"We can wash you off there."

Rodrick stopped hard at a red light. "You're kidding, right?"

The two turned and looked at one another. "Does it look like I'm kidding?"

"Not in the least, Sir." Rodrick's eyes slowly blinked. His grip tightened on the wheel. The mere thought was completely unpleasing to him. It was written all over his face. Which both satisfied and destroyed Greg inside.

"Get us there stat."

The drive fell quiet. Both boys seemed lost in their own thoughts. Although Greg had started breathing through his mouth, he was still haunted by his own stench. It was a terrible thing that he had never really noticed about himself prior to being this close to him. Strangely, when he espied Rodrick taking a breath in, his lips would briefly curl up, as if to consider a smile. But, the pressing thought on his mind had to be about what Greg was about to make him do. Surely, he worried about running into someone he was in class in. Greg couldn't comprehend that because it seemed as if Rodrick had no interest in being friends with any of them. Of course, there was plenty of time in the day that Greg knew nothing of. Then, a horrific thought hit him. What if Rodrick was secretly with someone from school?

In a panic, Greg rolled the window down and pushed his head out slightly. He could feel the bile in his stomach pulling up into his throat. As he turned sharply, his knee hit the glove box. It fell open and a notebook fell at his feet. Greg came back to his original position and grabbed the notebook. On the cover, his name was etched into the cover over and over.

Greg's mind quickly changed back to realizing Rodrick was just worried he'd see someone from class. Why shouldn't he be? The piss stench was enough to make anyone gag.

Rodrick stopped in the parking lot of the recreation center at his college. Both boys quickly got out and rushed up to the doors. No one was manning the desk. Greg felt a tight grip on his arm; he was being yanked down the short hall. Rodrick made a sharp turn into a door that Greg assumed had to the boy's locker room.

Inside the locker room, Greg was amazed by how it did not smell of sweat. He was about to remark on it when Rodrick nodded for them to travel toward the back of the locker room. No one was around.

"Sir?"

Greg nodded, still focused on the cleanliness of the locker room.

"I do not wish to wash you away." Rodrick bowed his head to the shirt.

Greg wasn't sure what that meant for a moment. When he figured it out, he was at a loss for what they should do about it.

Nearby, a locker hung open with a red Hollister shirt slightly hanging out of the locker. Greg, then, noticed a serious lack of locks on the lockers.

"Go shower," Greg hissed.

Rodrick hesitated.

"I have an idea. Just go."

Rodrick did as he was told.

Greg's heart pounded with his every thought about what he was about to do. First, he gathered and folded Roderick's clothing. He was certain about the Hollister shirt, but did not see anything else inside the locker he liked. Listening to every sound in the room, he peered into the next locker. The XL pushed against the locker showed the guy was too big for Rodrick. Greg opened the next locker. Inside were a nice pair of blue jeans that were Rodrick's size. The shower turned on. It made it harder to hear. Greg's heart beat in his ears. When he thought he heard a door open, he stopped and sat on a bench. That's when he saw the last thing he wanted. Unfortunately, the locker was locked. The purple speedo would look amazing on Rodrick's tanned skin. Greg wanted it, but what could he do?

The hole was kind of big. Greg stuck his two fingers into the hole and barely touched it with the tip of his fingers, but he scissored them together enough to grab it between them. He slowly pulled it free from the clothing it was between, then got a better grip with those two fingers. It took a lot of force, but he pulled the speedo through the hole.

"What are you doing?"

Greg had forgotten to listen and jumped to his feet. It was only Rodrick. A bright smile came to Greg's face. "Put these on." He threw the speedo at Rodrick and then the jeans and shirt. He looked so sexy in his towel.

Rodrick tossed them back. "You have to do it too. Let me pick."

Greg agreed.

"Wait for me in the bathrooms."

Greg went and waited for what felt like seven years.

Finally, Rodrick knocked on his stall door. Greg let him in. They traded clothing.

Rodrick had picked a ridiculous outfit for Greg. First, Greg stripped down as Rodrick threw his clothing into a backpack he had picked up. Then, Greg slipped on the pair of plaid boxers Rodrick had picked out for him. Rodrick, too, slipped into the speedo. It fit perfectly. They stood, staring at each other. Greg slipped on a pair of black basketball shorts as Rodrick put on a pair of jeans. The two band lines matched and Greg grabbed the red wife beater from Rodrick. Rodrick yanked the shorts down a bit, making Greg sag.

They put the shirts on and scurried out the door of the recreation center barely taking notice to a guy giving them a triple-glance.


	21. Chapter 21

_Except for the pure Rowley-types of the word, I have come to find that it must be extremely difficult for good people to stay good. The temptations toward sinning are outstanding. It was a rush to come home after my locker room excursion with Rodrick to be caught in our new clothing by mom and dad. Quickly, we spun a set of lies that left our parents with goofy grins on their faces that answered all of their questions. It wasn't a deception that could easily have been traced like the time we were caught having a party. Aside from the owners of the clothes we stole coming to our house, there was no way we'd ever been caught._

_The question is, in all this malevolence, is what I'm doing with Rodrick a sin? Aside from all the propaganda about same-sex couples going to hell, is it bad that I'm in love with my brother? Surely we wouldn't have these feelings for one another if it were truly a bad thing. Right?_

_I'm not certain exactly why I care so much. If there is one constant about Rodrick, it's that he is a thrill to be around. Everything we have done thus far has been so exciting, that everything else seems such a bore. If only there was a way to keep that going all the time._

Wednesday morning. The typical routine of Greg and Rodrick acting like they don't share a secret continues. Though, the two get along in front of their parents, they still fight with one another to not seem completely suspicious. It's always little things. That particular Wednesday, Greg cut in front of Rodrick in line for breakfast and got the better pancake. It was rightfully Greg's now; however, it was something easy to pick on. And Rodrick didn't dare to steal it.

Getting out of the van before school, Greg told Rodrick in a voice of warning, "I'm going to text you when you are out of class. You had better answer every one of my texts or you will be sleeping on my cold, hard floor naked tonight."

"Yes, Sir!" Rodrick yelped.

It was becoming rough for Greg to focus in classes. His grades were slipping a little, but not enough to be noticed. He just had to read from the books more when he didn't listen to the teacher's lessons. That was alright. It got his mind off of Rodrick when his parents were extra loomy.

By gym, it was thrill-time.

The bell rang to be changed, and Greg stood in his street clothes. The PE teacher strolled up to him.

"No dress today?"

"I'm just not feeling well. And the nurse isn't here." Greg made his voice sound dazed. Amazing how good his lies were becoming.

"Go back and lie on the couch in my office, then."

Greg slowly nodded one pathetic nod.

"And no funny business!" The teacher called to him as he pushed the locker room door open. Could he read Greg's mind or what?

Greg barely sat down on the couch before he sent a text to Rodrick.

-Where are you?-

-college library. is everything ok, sir?-

-Yes. Get out your cock and send me a pic of it-

-hard or soft?-

-Either-

While he waited, Greg got up and grabbed a basketball jersey and sniffed it. The stenches of the gym had really began turning him on since the previous locker room excursion. The dazzle fabric was soft and silky against his smooth face. The anticipation was making him hard already.

A picture message came through to his phone. Greg opened it. Rodrick's body leaned against a shelf of books in a very abandoned-looking space. His clothing was still on. Just his hard cock was standing up from the zipper of his jeans.

-Open one of those books and jerk over it. Cum on the pages and put it back. Send pics-

Greg leaned back and put his hand on his crotch.

A message came from Rodrick. -very humiliating if I get caught sir-

Greg's hand stroked his hard cock over his jeans as he texted –I know-

Then, he unbuttoned and unzipped his own jeans to get his hardness out. With it out and resting against his shirted belly, he lifted up the jersey and let the bottom hem dangle over his cock, rubbing softly against it. Greg's cock sprang up a few times as if it was shooting, but it wasn't. The sensations of the fabric against his cock were outstanding.

Greg dropped the jersey and turned toward the mirror. He took a picture of his naked self in the mirror. He sent it. About the time it sent, he received another back from Rodrick. The book he had picked was _Moby Dick_. Greg wanted to laugh, but the hard cock with a fist around it, pounding it as he looked at the picture was enough to get him back down and jerking with the jersey over him to cum into.

His hand jerked up and down with great vigor. The sweaty stench of the locker room made everything a bit more elevated. He felt a bit lightheaded.

The final text came through that sent Greg over the edge. The cum was splashed over the pages of the book, making it very hard to tell what the page even said. It sent Greg over the edge. His cum squirted into the jersey ten streams of cum. He felt it may never stop. After shooting so much, Greg wanted to lean his head back and relax, but he heard something moving in the locker room and quickly pulled his pants up and zipped and buttoned them. Wadding the jersey up, he put it behind his head as a pillow.

The PE teacher walked into the office. He took a look at Greg, who narrowed his eyes to appear to look in pain.

"You are even flushed up there. Are you sure you don't want to just go home?"

Greg opened his eyes a little to look at the clock. "No. I can still take a half an hour nap."

The PE teacher nodded. "Alright then."

Greg finally didn't lie as he closed his eyes and wet to sleep with his cum right under his head. He awoke just in time to get the jersey stuffed into his backpack.


	22. Chapter 22

_Ever since I started this whole thing with Rodrick, I have found that I feel entirely less of a boy and more of a man. School is terrible because it feels so childish to me now. All the other kids talk about who they have a crush on and who they want to go out with. Only one thing comes to mind as they talk about who they would like to be with. I know who I need to be with. If anything were to happen to separate me from Rodrick, it would be terrible._

_Also, a man knows when to admit mistakes. And, my mistakes fall in the punishing of Rodrick. I wrote our contract for me to punish him every day. That I have done. However, it is old and gets difficult to think of new punishments for him. The best punishments leave me hard and allow me to force Rodrick to suck me off afterwards. Such as, the hour I made him crouch on his elbows and knees naked and act as my footstool as I watched television. Then, I made him worship my feet. It kind of tickled as he licked the bottom of my foot. I sort of kicked him in the head._

_The worst punishments leave me unexcited. Like the time that I made Rodrick stand in the corner for an hour. That was boring. However, those are great too because they keep us from doing anything sexual afterwards. Being sexual is kind of a reward._

Greg found himself alone with Rodrick one night after dinner. The two sat in the kitchen for a little longer than usual. Rodrick had just finished doing the dishes. Greg got up from the table and went to the kitchen to look in the fridge. Naturally, nothing looked good in the fridge, so he checked the freezer. Inside was a gallon of vanilla ice cream from Manny's return home. Greg got it out and opened it. He nearly cursed when he saw what was inside. All the ice cream was freezer-burnt.

"Slave!" Greg yelled across the room.

"Yes, Sir?" Rodrick asked.

"Strip to your briefs!" Greg called back. He grabbed the ice cream scooper from the utensil tub. Collecting the gallon bucket and the scooper, Greg went back into the dining area, where Rodrick had folded his clothing over the chair and was standing awkwardly in his white briefs. "Sit on the table there." Greg pointed to the head of the table.

Rodrick readily replied by doing what he was told. His feet pushed against the chair to help him sit on the table.

Greg put the scooper down in the ice cream and, with much force, scooped out a small chunk of freezer-burnt ice cream. The whole while, Rodrick's wide eyes watched Greg's movements. Greg knew he wasn't sure what Greg was about to do. That satisfied him greatly. With his left index finger, Greg hooked the band of Rodrick's briefs. He yanked it back and tossed the ice cream inside. It slid down his to his left ball.

Rodrick let out a shocked yelp.

Greg wiggled between Rodrick's freshly shaven (again) legs and whispered, "Is that cold big brother?" His eyes darted down to see Rodrick penis start to swell as his balls started to shrink into him.

Rodrick squeaked out a "Yes, Sir."

Greg quickly tossed a second scoop in, making sure that it slid down to the other side of his balls. In response, Rodrick's penis, too, lost its excitement. Greg tossed in a few more scoops, then he let the band snap back against Rodrick's skin.

Over the next ten minutes, Greg watched as Rodrick squirmed under the pressures of the cold ice cream melting in his underwear. It dribbled out the bottom of his underwear and ran down his legs. Greg got down on his knees and licked the line of melted ice cream from the bottom of his thigh, up.

After cleaning that area up, Greg went into the other room and got chocolate syrup and a banana.

The pained look on Rodrick's face from the cold melting ice cream gave Greg satisfaction that this punishment was a good one. Even his nipples were diamond-cutter hard.

Greg placed the two new items next to the ice cream tub. He lifted his arm up and placed his hand on Rodrick's firm chest, heaving in and out from the intense breath of a cold person. Greg pressed against his chest, pushing Rodrick back. His body finally lay back on the table with his knees bent and his lower legs and feet dangling over the table.

Scooping out another bit of ice cream, Greg dropped it on Rodrick's chest. "Don't let this slide off."

Greg dropped the scoop on the table. His hands rubbed down Rodrick's faint abs. His fingers looped around the band of Rodrick's melted ice cream wet briefs. He carefully pulled the front down. Melted ice cream stuck to his penis, marble balls, and hips. Greg slowly took the underwear off of Rodrick and dropped them on his abs. Greg was rock hard.

The ice cream on Rodrick's body made it impossible for him to see what Greg was about to do. That made Greg all the happier. He poured the chocolate syrup over the bottom of the banana, letting some of it dribbled on the already mess in Rodrick's private region. The ice cream on Rodrick's chest slid down a little as his body reacted to wanting to see what Greg was doing. More chocolate dribbled down onto Rodrick's cock.

Greg spread Rodrick's legs out and got in between them. He slowly pressed the banana up to Rodrick's hole. Rodrick moaned a disagreeable moan. Greg slowly pushed it in until Rodrick's body no longer tried to push it back out. It was about half way in.

Greg lowered himself down to Rodrick's private area. He stuck out his tongue and licked up the short length of Rodrick's soft cock. It didn't taste half bad. The melted ice cream lost the freezer-burn taste and was more of a creamy taste. The chocolate syrup was the best part, though. Greg kept licking at Rodrick's cock and balls, cleaning the foods off of him.

Rodrick's moans changed to pleasure as his cock hardened completely up.

Greg stopped and went down toward the banana. He began to peel it. As he did, Rodrick's legs kicked lightly. His moans became violent urgings. It must have been an odd sensation. Greg took a bite of the banana and went back to the cock. His mouth covered the whole thing and came back up with a strong taste of chocolate. He repeated the action until the only banana left was in Rodrick's ass. He licked the melted ice cream and chocolate from Rodrick's hips while jerking him, which made him giggle.

Greg finished Rodrick off with a few more licks to his sensitive penis areas. Rodrick blew on his underwear on his chest.

"Go run a bath," Greg commaned.

Rodrick rushed to it.

Greg cleaned up the mess quickly.

* * *

Thank you for your continued support. But, again, I need more than update in the reviews for me to want to update. Constructive is much better. What is it that you are liking, etc?


	23. Chapter 23

After cleaning the kitchen, Greg slowly climbed up the stairs, listening to the tub fill up with water. He went in the bathroom. Rodrick stood by the tub with his hands in front of his dirtied privates with his face bent forward. His expression was very subdued.

Greg slapped his ass. "Get your dirty ass in that tub, boy."

Rodrick hopped right into the tub. Some water splashed out of the tub. The rest sloshed around.

"If you are going to be a child about it, then you'll need help." Greg dropped his pants and underwear and removed his shirt. He was still completely hard from his downstairs activities. As he stepped into the tub, his hard cock swiped across Rodrick's face.

Rodrick's mouth instantly opened with lust.

Greg twisted his body and grabbed the soap.

"Please, Sir!" Rodrick begged.

Greg ignored him and sat down in the tub. He shut the water off. Scooping some water up in both hands, he picked it up and let it cascade down Rodrick's tight body. The melted ice cream fell from his body. Greg washed his chest and down his belly.

Rodrick's eyes were locked on Greg's hard cock. "Please, Sir," he pleaded, licking his lips.

"Sit on your knees," Greg commanded.

Rodrick obeyed faster than he ever had before.

Greg slowly—trying to inflict lustful pain on Rodrick—washed Rodrick's hips, penis, balls, and ass. He picked up the penis and slowly soaped up the balls until there were suds dripping off of it. That gave him enough time to decide what he wanted to do.

Greg leaned against the other side of the tub. "You wanna suck?" He bobbed his head down to his lower half.

"Yes, Sir!" Rodrick replied eagerly.

Greg lifted his right leg up from the water. Water dripped from his foot. He put it on Rodrick's shoulder, then petted his face with it. Leaning slightly to the side, holding himself against the side of the tub, Greg pressed his big toe against Rodrick's lips. "Suck on this."

A sad little frown developed on Rodrick's face. One point Greg.

"You have to work for what you want."

Rodrick's mouth slowly opened. He sucked the toe into his mouth. The pleasure instantly went through Greg's body. He decided to challenge Rodrick further.

"You have ten minutes to get me off. But, you can only touch my cock with your feet. And you have to keep my foot in your mouth in some way."

Rodrick held the edge of the tub and instantly pulled his feet together around Greg's penis. He quickly started pumping his legs to jack him off. Wet feet were not the best tools for jerking a person off. Every so often, a foot would just slide apart from the penis. The action was something both boys monitored closely. If Rodrick were clumsy enough to mess up and snap Greg's penis in two different directions, which hadn't happened, then Greg would have to punish him by biting down hard on his nipple. Fortunately, he didn't have to do that task.

The harder Rodrick had to concentrate on getting Greg off with only his foot, he sucked harder and, strangely, more passionately on Greg's toes. Four out of five of his toes were in Rodrick's mouth at that point.

The whole situation felt so different that orgasmic vibes were flowing through Greg's blood. Having his toes sucked, which was something so far from his brain, his whole body was tensed on alert. Then, being jerked off by two feet was such a different feeling from hands that grabbed at the penis was such a new sensation, Greg was ready to jizz.

Everything changed in a matter of seconds. Rodrick pulled his feet away for just a moment. Greg was ready to scold him when they returned. Only, this time, his feet positioned themselves in a different way. His right foot took the top part of Greg's penis by placing the ball of the foot to the side and bending the toes around the head. The other foot did the bottom part.

Greg gulped like a fish out of water. His penis twitched with pleasure. The little strokes from the lack of leg and foot range were driving Greg wild. His release came at six minutes and fourty-seven seconds. The jizz spurted on Rodrick's feet and right leg. The rest dribbled down into the water.

Reaching back, Greg unplugged the tub. As the water ran down the drain, Greg flopped over and leaned his body up against Rodrick's body. His finger traced the rim of Rodrick's nipple as his lips pressed against Rodrick's neck.

In response, Rodrick's body pressed firmly against Greg's body on top of it.

"Sir?"

Greg could barely hear his question over the water draining from the tub, but Greg responded by lifting his head up and looking at Rodrick's face.

"There is something I need to say. Permission to say it?" His voice was a bit louder.

"Go ahead." Greg began to tease Rodrick with kisses along his jawline.

"Sir, this is very serious."

Greg stopped.

"The contract was broken."

Greg got up and sat on the edge of the tub. "What are you talking about?" His eyes were wild with fear of losing everything he had built up.

"I wrote in that there was to be no bodily fluids. That guy made you piss on me. Bodily fluid was used. So, the contract was broken." The demonic look was starting to come back to Rodrick's eye.

"Only what you wrote. There is nothing written about what will happen if I break a rule. What do you suggest?"

"One day where I get to do what I want without using the word sir."

"Role reversal?"

"No. Just, no roles for the day."

The two boys started to get dried off.

"I guess that could work."

Rodrick nodded. The front door slammed shut to the house. The two boys frieghtenedly looked at each other, then they quickly scampered to their rooms and dressed quickly.

When questioned about it later, Greg made up a great lie that kept their parents off of their cases.

* * *

Thank you for your support. I have noticed what most people want are plot points that I have already thought off. I'm always a couple chapters ahead of where I left off. I just don't have as much time to put them down as I would like to.


	24. Chapter 24

_After a day like today was, I don't know if I want to go back to being Rodrick's master. It was so freeing to just be ourselves. However, I don't think Rodrick would be ready to start a real relationship. He seemed kind of . . ._

Early Saturday morning, after a night where Rodrick slept naked on Greg's floor, a sweet smell wafted up Greg's nostrils and the sound of drizzling water from the shower cascaded in Greg's ears from the bathroom across the hall. As he slowly opened his eyes, the sun welcomed Greg into a new day. Greg pushed himself up with the palms of his hands. His blankets fell from his naked chest. Taking a look around, Rodrick was nowhere to be seen. Obviously, it was Rodrick who was in the shower. The sweet smell was near. On Greg's desk.

Getting out of bed, in only his briefs, Greg found a breakfast waiting for him. He went over to it and picked up the cinnamon roll and savored every bite of it as he sank down into his desk chair. It was such a delight for his tongue that he didn't notice the bare footsteps of his brother entering the room.

Tan arms wrapped around Greg's shoulders. A delicate kiss was placed on his neck, loving, not sexual. "Today's the day of my choosing," Rodrick softly said.

As Greg turned his head, another kiss was planted on his lips.

A small smile developed on his lips until Rodrick's arms dropped away from Greg's body. Greg wanted to jump up in Rodrick's arms and never let him go; however, he refrained from it. Instead, he finished his roll and stood up from his desk.

Rodrick grabbed Greg's hips and pulled him close. Their lips met a couple more times before Rodrick guided Greg to take a shower.

_Everything about the day was so lovely. Rodrick had packed a wonderful picnic and picked a wonderful spot. Every item of food was one of my favorites. I hadn't known that Rodrick was paying so much attention to me. We made love. It was beautiful. Then, I said something that caused Rodrick's reaction . . ._

The birds were chirping, Rodrick was looking super sexy, and the wind was blowing just enough to tousle Rodrick's hair to a sexy point. In mid-sentence, Rodrick pounced on Greg. Their lips collided, the bright red of Rodrick's lips melted into the pink of Greg's lips. As their lips pressed against each other and gradually opened, Greg found himself being laid back against the blanket on the ground. Grass poked through the blanket, then poked through Greg's shirt into his back. They were sharp but didn't hurt.

Two tongues played tag inside of Greg's mouth. Although Rodrick was being a little more dominate, the passionate kisses were delivered with the addition of a slow humping of their penises against each other through their pants.

Rodrick's skinny piano fingers combed through Greg's hair. They tangled in her hair.

Greg's hands slid down Rodrick's back. Crumpling up the back of his shirt, Greg opened an area where the back of his jeans were opened enough in the back to reach into them. The soft butt delighted Greg's fingers as he cupped it softly. There was no underwear in his way at all. Greg's body pushed hard up against Rodrick's body.

They had to break apart for breath. Rodrick pulled Greg up from the ground to pull the shirt over his head. His white, skinny naked chest glistened in the sun.

"God, you're sexy."

Rodrick sat up, which pulled Greg's hands from the back of his pants, and grinded against his ass against Greg's crotch.

With Greg's hands freed, he fiddled with the buttons of Rodrick's shirt. The tan toned body showed itself as Greg's hard penis sank between Rodrick's ass cheeks. He wished the fabric between them was extracted, so his hotdog penis would be set inside the bun butt. His dick twitched hard.

Rodrick leaned forward and kissed down Greg's shoulder. "Want my ass, baby?" As a last suggestion, Rodrick's tongue slid around the rim of Greg's ear.

"Oh yes." Greg's voice came out with a great deal of panting. His body quavered under Rodrick's kisses that were drawing a line down Greg's shoulder again.

Rodrick's shirt slid down his shoulders. He yanked his arms out of the sleeves. His abs were becoming more defined. A line of dark hair dusted from the center of his chest down the center of his abs and disappeared into his pants. Maybe it was time for a shave again; however, it was super sexy.

Greg pressed his hands against Rodrick's chest to separate his lips from his body. His hands moved on to Rodrick's pants. His mouth moved to Rodrick's nipple. The zipper was loud as he unzipped it. Giving Rodrick's nipple a light nibble, Greg pulled Rodrick's penis out of his pants. The heartbeat was pulsating through it as Greg tightened his grip around it. The younger boy bit down on it harder.

Rodrick made a loud cry as his head snapped backward.

Greg opened his mouth as he smiled vaguely. It gave Rodrick a moment to pull his body away and get Greg's pants off of him.

The sun burned down on them. Greg knew he was going to burn.

Rodrick grabbed the lube from his basket. He rolled back on the blanket on his side. His hand rested on his face. The position was like a model, and Greg couldn't help but check out his big bro. With his free hand, Rodrick's fingers brushed over Greg's temple and through his hair over his ear. "Want to take it through those briefs or nude?"

As an answer, Greg hooked his thumbs in his briefs and lowered them to his ankles. He kicked them off with his feet.

"Fuck, Greg, your body is so hott." Rodrick ran his hand up and down Greg's skinny side.

Greg lubed his fingers and turned on his side as well. The older boy continued running his hands up and down Greg's side as Greg put a finger up Rodrick's ass. The pink hole was soft and the rubbery feeling walls squished with the pressure he applied to spread Rodrick enough for Greg's big cock to enter.

Rodrick hummed a pleasure as Greg leisurely spread Rodrick's ass to compensate his penis.

A small kiss placed on Greg's lips was followed with a soft, "Enter me."

Greg lifted Rodrick's leg off his other leg. After lubing his hard penis, he moved it toward Rodrick's cave. He guided the tip into Rodrick's butt. Rodrick's hands groped all over Greg's body, especially massaging his back. The more Greg pushed up into Rodrick's ass, the higher he nibbled on Rodrick. First, his nipple, then the top of his pec, then his shoulder, finally his bottom lip. His pubes tickled Rodrick's butt cheeks. The tight hole squeezed around Greg's penis.

The two guy's lips magnetically met each other again in a passionate fury of locking together. Their tongues slithered into each other's mouths and tangled around each other. The great space in the mouth to explore was a deep contrast to the tight asshole that Greg had completely buried his penis inside of.

Greg slowly dropped his hips down. His penis exited Rodrick's ass up to the tip. Then, he slowly entered back in. His hips slowly swiveled. Greg let out a deep sigh; he loved the feeling of the rubbery asshole lining.

Rodrick held Greg, his arms wrapping around his back and rolled him over on top of him. His hard penis was between their two bodies. Rodrick's hands cupped around Greg's butt and guided him inside his ass and back down again. Their kisses became pecks instead of intense making out. The long fingers powerfully massaged and dug into Greg's butt.

The sun made Greg's body glaze with sweat. His boyish ass cheeks clinched together as he thrust into Rodrick. The loosened up when he pulled back out. His pace sped up. The burning sun was affecting his back. His cheeks and ears felt as red, but that was from the physical excursion of loving Rodrick. Greg thrust in hard.

Rodrick's head flew backward, and he moaned loudly; it almost sounded like a scream.

Greg briefly worried people would catch them out there. The thought made his love making sped up and his hips rocked back and forth.

Rodrick's fingertips clawed up Greg's back.

The younger boy grunted. His lips ravaged the exposed Adams apple with his tongue leading the way of passion and desire. As the ball of Rodrick's throat bobbed against his lips, Greg's toes curled and uncurled against Rodrick's freshly hairy leg. The space between their chests became moist with sweat beads. Still, his tanned skin was so soft.

The asshole tightened around Greg's penis. Underneath Greg, Rodrick's body rocked up and down. The friction of the two guys' bodies rubbing against each other caused Greg's bellybutton to be filled with a wet sticky precum. Each time a little would leak out, Rodrick's asshole would tighten. Greg picked up his pace. His balls pulled up into his body.

Rodrick made a loud moan and released on both of them.

The twitching asshole made Greg jizz in him quickly.

The two guys cuddled on the blanket naked as they caught their breaths. Greg nuzzled his face into Rodrick's chest, while Rodrick's fingers treaded gently over Greg's back, drawing long ovals up and down it. Everything was so peaceful.

Then, Greg opened his mouth.

"I love you," Greg breathed hopelessly.

Rodrick sat up, causing Greg's head to clunk against the ground, and reclaimed his arm for himself. The two were no longer touching. Rodrick retrieved his pants and put them back on. "We better get dressed before someone comes along," he muttered.

Greg didn't hear a soul. His heart started to ache just then. Everything could be lost.

_Rodrick didn't talk to me the whole way home. When we pulled into the driveway, he asked me to give him a special punishment for the next day. Something he really wouldn't like. All night, I'm going to punish myself, thinking about how my words are killing me slowly. I'll have a good punishment for him tomorrow all right. Something that will make him want to tell me he loves me back._


	25. Chapter 25

_Every little thing that has happened between Rodrick and I would seem to lead up to our confession of love to one another. Yet, it feels like Rodrick refuses to tell me so. I mean, it would be one thing if he really just felt sorry for what he has done to me in the past, but the fact that he took a video of me when I was asleep, that says something more. But, then, to take me on that date and when I try to show my feelings, he cuts me off. That's just weird._

Right after school, before his parents got home, Greg decided to play some video games. Sometimes that was the best time to think. Typically, he did that on his own. However, he was feeling like he needed extra inspiration. He was already on the couch with the game on when he called Rodrick down.

"Yes, Sir?" Rodrick was in a black shirt and jeans. He was barefoot.

Greg thought about telling him to strip. However, if their parents came home too soon, they would never be able to explain that. Instead, Greg just told him "Get down on the floor on your back." He pointed to the thin spot between the couch and the coffee table.

Without question, as always, Rodrick lied down on the floor on his back like Greg had told him. It bored Greg a little. He was tiring of this game of cat and mouse that the two of them had going. He just wanted. It didn't matter. Greg kicked his shoes off. Because of PE that day, his feet held an extra stench. The socks were still moist with the sweat from the amount of running they did. It was cruel, Greg knew it, but the next thing he did was put those wet, smelly socks right on Rodrick's face.

Rodrick didn't complain.

Greg unpaused his game, pissed off that Rodrick didn't care that Greg was sticking rot in his face. He picked a shooter and started. His feet smooshed into Rodrick's nose and lips. His mind spun with ways to get Rodrick to confess his love.

As Greg shot down about thirty men in a minute, he saw how odious he felt. Greg's thumbs worked the controller over. They hit the buttons so hard, he worried he might break it.

That's when the idea hit him.

_I realized if I were more like Rodrick and acted like I didn't care and beat up on him a bit, then he would walk in my shoes and come drooling to me, praising me with love._

"Punch yourself in the balls," Greg commanded.

_That damned fool punched himself in the balls. Boy, did I see fire. My feet smashed into his face. He didn't whimper at all. The only sign of the pain was the fact that he gave himself a gentle massage with the hand he harmed himself with._

Greg removed one foot from Rodrick's face and stood up. If Rodrick wasn't going to call out in pain, Greg was going to force him to. His anger rose from within him and extended through his arm and down his fist as his balled-up hand rammed right into his brother's sensitive marbles.

A small "ump" escaped Rodrick's mouth. It wasn't enough to please Greg. As Greg pulled back, he lost balance. To regain it, he grabbed onto Rodrick's chest, taking a chunk of his shirt. The shirt pulled up enough to show the sag line. If Greg wasn't seeing red already, he was seeing it now. Rodrick was breaking a rule to see how Greg would react. Greg grabbed Rodrick's ear, like he had done to him so many times and yanked him upstairs. His adrenalin was pumping through his veins.

Finally, Rodrick was yelping, "ouch, ow, ow" as Greg pulled him along by his ear.

Greg tossed Rodrick in his room. "Take your pants off."

"Yes, sir!" Rodrick said with a sardonic smile.

Greg grabbed the shirt by the shoulders and yanked it off of Rodrick's body over his head. There Rodrick stood in just a pair of new boxers. Or had he stolen them from someone else?

In Rodrick's room, a metal coat rack that hung on his door. Greg picked Rodrick up and hung him by the back of those boxers. They wedged up on him instantly.

Greg opened the door and left the room.

_I can't act like him. He doesn't get it. So, I'm going to make him act the way he used to. Then, he will see the thing he hated so much. And he will have to change. My skin crawls with thinking that person back. However, I loved that one all the same. And I'll take it if it gives me his love in word._


	26. Ending One

This is not the way that most of you will want this to end, but this is a practical ending. There will be a second optional ending coming soon after.

* * *

Ending One

_I was still a bit pissed about Rodrick breaking the contract two days before it was over. After dinner—the one that Rodrick wouldn't even come downstairs for—was over, I went up to Rodrick's room and barged right in. Rodrick, with his amazingly tanned glistening body, sat on his bed completely naked. Naturally, I wanted to ravage him then and there. However, I had more important things on my mind that I needed to take care of._

"You broke the contract by wearing boxers. So, tomorrow it's my turn to give you a day you'll never forget." Greg marched up to Rodrick, ready to explain everything.

There were tearstains on Rodrick's cheeks. It stumped Greg enough that Rodrick started talking.

"Greg, let's be realistic here. There's no way we could ever work together. Our parents would have to find out and so on. I thank you for awakening me to who I really am, but it's just not logical. It's over. I'm going to move out."

"Rodrick, you can't just do that."

Rodrick stood up and grabbed a pair of briefs out of his drawer and stepped into them. His hairless add disappeared from Greg's eyes forever under them. Not even taking a look at Greg, Rodrick walked over to his closet, opened it and grabbed a pair of jeans. With a shirt in hand, he turned back toward Greg. "I'm old enough to do what I want, Greg. I urge you to move on."

A tear rolled down Greg's cheek. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Rodrick pulled the shirt over his head. His chest and belly disappeared forever. The devil was back in his eyes.

Greg's shirt balled up in Rodrick's chest. "Listen," Rodrick said in a vile whisper. "You are just a pathetic high school boy. I could never love someone like you. I gave you a break to show you were something more than just a stupid teen. You have something to go away with. Use it on one of the other boys at your school."

Greg was in hysterics as Rodrick let him go. "Rodrick!" His hand pushed out as if he were reaching for him.

"Get out." Rodrick opened the door to show him his way.

_That was the end. Rodrick messed it all up. The love I once had for him is pure hate. He made on his promise of moving out._


	27. Ending Two Part 1 of 4

Ending Two Part 1 of 4

_I was still a bit pissed about Rodrick breaking the contract two days before it was over. After dinner—the one that Rodrick wouldn't even come downstairs for—was over, I went up to Rodrick's room and barged right in. Rodrick, with his amazingly tanned glistening body, sat on his bed completely naked. Naturally, I wanted to ravage him then and there. However, I had more important things on my mind that I needed to take care of._

"You broke the contract by wearing boxers. So, tomorrow it's my turn to give you a day you'll never forget." Greg marched up to Rodrick, who was sitting in a pair of lacey, silk girl underwear, ready to explain everything.

"What happens then, Sir?" Rodrick asked in a low raw voice.

Greg shook his head as if to get something to fall out of it. "I'm sorry. Where did you get those?" He pointed at the underwear Rodrick had on.

Rodrick actually blushed. Greg couldn't believe his eyes. His tanned face actually shaded red.

"I got them for you. I was waiting for the right time to wear them for you." Rodrick swallowed his spittle. "Only, my balls hurt so much that they are the only thing that will comfort them."

Greg hugged his brother. "I'm sorry," he whispered in his ear.

Rodrick pushed him away. "Not now." The words hung in the air. "Sir."

The younger boy shifted his weight as he stood before Rodrick, and he waited for something, he just didn't know what it was. The room was a bit more nippy than usual. Greg wondered if he should get Rodrick a bag of ice or something.

"What were you going to say?" Rodrick finally asked.

"Oh, yeah."

Rodrick chuckled slightly. Their relationship was already changing.

"Tomorrow, you will act the way you did before all of this started. In essence, you will spend the day tormenting me."

"I don't think—"

"If any of this mattered to you at all, you'll do it."

Rodrick grinded his jaw from side to side as Greg moved his arms in different places because he was so uneasy with the pause.

Finally, Rodrick let out a deep sigh and nodded. "Okay. I'll do it. You better come in first thing in the morning with breakfast in bed in only a pair of briefs and basketball shorts."

Greg bowed his head. "Will do."

That night was almost impossible for Greg to fall asleep. His mind was racing about what Rodrick might do to him. At one point, he thought he heard Rodrick's van start up and leave, but he didn't think anything of it. Like a fish, he flopped from side to side all night, tossing and turning. At one point, his mind started thinking about Rodrick taking it to a nasty place because of his choice of attire for Greg. Greg got hard in his briefs.

On his back, Greg reached down and fondled his hard cock through his briefs. His palm pressed against the tip as his fingers straightened out and were positioned at a spot around the sides and bottom portion of the cock. His hand moved up and down very deliberately until he finally came in his briefs. Soon after, Greg fell asleep.


	28. Ending Two Part 2 of 4

Ending Two Part 2 of 4

_The day arrived, and I was tired from the lack of sleep, but I got up and showered, putting on my white briefs and dark blue basketball shorts. The shower was rushed, and I didn't have time to enjoy it much before I rushed down to make Rodrick breakfast. My parents had left a note about taking Manny to church. I didn't really read the note closely. So, I made Rodrick scrambled eggs and toast. It was all I knew how to make._

_When I took the breakfast on a plate up to Rodrick's room and opened the door to his very dark palace, I stepped in. Something sharp dug into my foot. I yelped and took a second step. More of these things were digging into me. It was something Rodrick planted._

_Over by his bed, his body started stirring._

_Later, when the light was on, I saw that Rodrick had laid out a path of Legos for me to walk on. The evil mind was working. That, I was happy of._

_While Rodrick ate, he had me pick up all the Legos and put them away. After I picked them all up, Rodrick gave me his plate to go down stairs and wash off._

_As I was washing the dishes, Rodrick wondered up behind me and yanked on the band of my underwear. As the holes for my legs crept up my crack, the front applied pressure to my balls. I dropped the dish I was doing back into the water._

"_Rodrick!" I yelled out. I had forgotten how his antics worked and was stunned to see how quickly I would cry out against them._

"_Finish the dishes, bro," Rodrick hissed in my ear as his grip stayed firm on my briefs band._

_I tried to block out the pain in my lower area and finish the dishes, but that asshole wrapped an arm around my body and pinched at my nipple. Not in the hott, sexy sort of way, but hard and crude. I gritted my teeth and groaned._

_When I finished the dishes, Rodrick let go of me but quickly grabbed my ear and dragged me upstairs. "Get my shower water ready."_

_There was a strange line where I wasn't sure if Rodrick was doing what he used to do or if he was acting like my master, but it had always felt like he was my master before I was his, so it didn't bother me for too long._

_After Rodrick showered, he walked into my room with a t-shirt. He told me that I need to put some shoes on because we were going out. When my shoes were on, Rodrick turned the black shirt around and a picture of Justin Bieber shirtless lined the front. Rodrick tossed it to me. I knew I was to put it on. To make this all work, I had to do what Rodrick wanted. Yes, Justin is hott but wearing his shirt was going to be completely humiliating for me._

_I grabbed the shirt from Rodrick with a sour look on my face. With much effort, I put it on. It was very tight on me, being a small girl's shirt._

_It was in that moment that I realized I was going to be put through a lot of torment for beating Rodrick's balls. I had known that was a risk that I would be taking with this day._

_Rodrick grabbed my ear again, twisted it a bit and lead me to his van by it._

_To be honest, it's very hard to explain how nervous I felt to be going to an unknown place in a van with the Rodrick that I had known as a kid who was willing to do anything he could to torment me. My heart jumped as he started up the van. Normally, my mind would race with a million possibilities; however, everything was possible, so there was no way to make a single decision as to where they were headed as Rodrick backed out of the driveway._

"_You realize tomorrow you have no more power over me, right?" Rodrick asked, keeping his eyes on the road._

"_I know the contract ends tomorrow." I really tried to make it sound like I didn't care about the contract ending. I knew that Rodrick was trying to affect my emotion._

_Rodrick turned up his old music loudly. He was playing his old ignore Greg's existence game he used to play with me. Crafty._

_It didn't take long for me to realize that Rodrick was driving toward the college, which perked my curiosity quickly. There was nothing that I could think of that Rodrick would bring me there for. When Rodrick shut of the engine in front of the gym, I began to wonder if we were going to take more clothing._

"_Here's the deal. You are going to go into the locker room and pretend you are doing a project over guys who work out and the type of underwear they wear." Rodrick half-smiled evilly. "If you can collect either five pairs of underwear or three guys to tell you they wear briefs."_

_I nodded._

"_Whether or not you can do that will determine so much."_

_We both got out of the van, and Rodrick went into the locker room before me. The whole time, he loomed around, not being visible too long._

_How nervous I felt when the first guy walked in after his work out. I approached him with the clipboard Rodrick have given me._

"_Excuse me."_

"_Sup?" He was so chill, it made me feel less nervous._

"_I'm working on a project for social studies about the evolution of underwear. One of my sections is about how underwear has changed over time for working out. Could you tell me what kind of underwear you wear when you work out?"_

_With a goofy grin, he pulled his basketball shorts off and showed his black spandex boxers._

"_I get extra credit if I have proof." At that point, I looked at the floor._

_He let out a little laugh. "Well, they do cost a bit of money."_

_I started to say that I understand, but he cut me off._

"_You can have it if you model it for me."_

_That was something I wasn't sure of. But the guy pulled them off right in front of me. I couldn't believe I was stripping down to my briefs when a second guy walked in. I nearly pissed myself there and didn't finish. However, he walked by without even glancing. He must have only noticed the other guy's naked, hairy butt._

_I was all in it now. So, I turned my back to the guy and removed my briefs and put on his tight spandex boxers. It was a bit shocking that they had fit him moments before because they hugged my butt and stayed up. They were soaked from his sweat, though._

"_Damn. You look sexy in those." The guy winked at me. I must have seemed like a freshman in college to him. "Let me get some of my boys in here. I'll hook you up with what I need."_

_Before I knew it, I had a tally of what all the guys who had been working out wore for their gym visits and four other pairs of underwear that I had to model for the guys who owned them before. On top of the spandex boxers, I acquired a white jockstrap, a pair of grey briefs, cotton black boxerbriefs, and a pair of Spiderman briefs._

_I don't think Rodrick liked me modeling the guys' underwear off for them. He seemed extra moody when I got back into the van._

"_Look who has grown a pair of balls," he muttered as he started the van up again. "Guess you could get about anyone you wanted, eh?"_

_I rolled my eyes and didn't listen to his drabble._

_Rodrick pulled into a McDonalds and ordered a vanilla ice cream cone. It seemed strange to me. "For your efforts." He started to hand it to me, but he pushed it right into my face._

_I licked as much off as I could. But, it wasn't really enough to stop it from making me feel sticky._

_Rodrick brought me home and told me to piss off for the evening. I wasn't really sure how to take that. Either he was over it or he was jealous. I just didn't know._


	29. Ending Two Part 3 of 4

Ending Two Part 3 of 4

Greg went to bed unsure of what was going to come from him and Rodrick the next day with the ending of the contract. Though Greg had been somewhat embarrassed by what he had done that day, he felt like a brand new person.

From not having slept much the night before, Greg drifted off to sleep right away.

"Greg," a hushed voice woke Greg up as he felt his foot being shook.

His eyes opened slowly to see the form of his older brother standing at the foot of the bed in only a pair of briefs. Even in the moonlight, Greg thought he could just eat his brother up. Though, he was a bit confused why he was in the room.

Rodrick crawled into the bed, his body over Greg's with his hands and knees grazing his sides. His back bowed down as his face closed in only inches away.

"It's midnight. The contract is completely done." It was hard to tell what Rodrick was thinking from his tone.

"R-Rodrick?" Greg was afraid of what Rodrick might say next.

Rodrick hushed Greg with a small kiss. His body lowered on top of Greg's body. It wasn't as heavy as Greg would have thought. Rodrick's finger traced along the rim of Greg's ear. "Greg," he whispered very softly. "I love you too."

Their lips came together. They gave each other light pecks as Rodrick combed his fingers through Greg's hair one finger at a time. The kisses gave Greg a warm sensation. Greg's arms circled around Rodrick's body. His hands glided up and down Rodrick's back.

Very sensually, their bodies rubbed against each other, causing great excitement. Both of their briefs were bulged out in the front from their excitement.

Greg grabbed the band of Rodrick's underwear in the back and yanked them down. The band raised Rodrick's lower butt cheeks, causing them to be more voluptuous as Greg cupped them. Those cheeks were so soft and squishy.

Rodrick rolled on his side off of Greg, which caused Greg's grasp of Rodrick's butt to be broken. There was something in the way that he did it that showed Greg that Rodrick was looking for something different in the evening. And Greg was up for anything he wanted. Rodrick's lips explored Greg's torso while he took Greg's penis and jerked it to get it nice and hard.

Those lips tickled Greg's belly as they gave attention to his flatness. The words that Greg wanted to ask quivered on his lips. Only. He wanted Rodrick just to know.

Rodrick kissed back up Greg's chest. He softly whispered the words in Greg's ear that he wanted to hear. "Can I go in you?"

Greg moaned an excited "yes."

Both boys removed their underwear, and Rodrick got himself ready to enter Greg by putting on a condom.

Rodrick rolled on his back after he put the condom on and lubed himself up. "Just slowly sit down on it at your own pace."

Greg's body quivered with anticipation. However, he couldn't make himself move. He just stayed at the bottom of the bed on all fours. His ass was hungry, but he was so afraid to be in charge of it all himself.

Without a word, Rodrick seemed to catch on. The bed's weight shifted as Rodrick moved to the spot behind Greg. Rodrick steadied himself by putting his hands on Greg's back. One hand left Greg's back. The next thing Greg knew, there was a pressure on his asshole. Greg bit his lower lip as the pressure began to open is ass lips. The head slipped into Greg's ass and stopped. Greg grunted. It was a small stinging pain, but such a great pleasure.

Greg's fists balled up the blanket under him as Rodrick pushed a little more into him.

"Are you okay?" Rodrick asked.

Greg nodded his head quickly.

Instead of pushing more in, Rodrick pulled back slightly. The pain dissipated completely. The soft palms of Rodrick's hand rubbed up and down Greg's spine. Slowly, Rodrick's five inches crept back into Greg's ass. The pleasure steamed inside of Greg. He felt warm as Rodrick tunneled into him.

Greg's head snapped back. "Oh yeah!"

Rodrick's hips pieced right into Greg's ass cheeks. It was like a puzzle that perfectly fit together. Rodrick kept still as his five inches kept Greg's walls from closing back in.

"Okay," Greg said to let Rodrick know he was ready for more.

The powerful hands of Rodrick grabbed Greg's hips as Rodrick rocked back, departing from Greg's ass. He quickly rocked back in. His hips made a circle as he kept humping Greg.

It felt wonderful, but Greg wanted to see Rodrick, so he pulled away.

"Greg?" Rodrick had question in his eyes.

Greg rolled on his back, and he touched Rodrick's wrist and brought him back in. "Keep going." His eyes pleaded into Rodrick's chocolate brown ones.

The reentry felt amazing. He had closed up a little, but it spread him apart a little and made him fill warm and full. Rodrick's body leaned back down on Greg's again. His thrusts were slow and deliberate like a gentle wave washing over the beach. It was beautiful.

The two boys found each other's lips. Their kisses were short and loving.

Rodrick's hand caressed Greg's pale side. The soft palm gave Greg chills, but the warmth of the thrusting inside of him was enough to keep him from getting goose bumps. With his other hand, Rodrick took Greg's penis and applied a bit of pressure around it and glided his hand up with each plunge in.

Greg's body twisted up. His back arched which caused more pressure to be applied to his penis because Rodrick's hand was caught between their bodies that were suddenly compressed together. Never in his life had he felt less in control of anything. It was a pleasure he knew little of and wasn't something he was planning on giving up anytime soon.

As the brother's tongues tangoed to the beat of a metronomed lovemaking pace, Greg realize how lucky he was to be so close and loving with his brother. Every touch of tongue against tongue with the trading of saliva was an accolade to their love. Every gentle move Rodrick made showed his pure passion or so it seemed to Greg.

Greg rolled his hips into Rodrick's smooth humping. The hole was spreading gloriously. The five inches pressed against Greg's sweet spot quite nicely. He was craving more from Rodrick though. Greg's hands reached around and grabbed Rodrick's ass. His fingers clinched around the cheeks and guided him in deeper and faster.

Rodrick picked up the pace.

Petite moans escaped from Greg's mouth to Rodrick's. Greg's teeth clamped down on Rodrick's lower lip. Sweat covered his body. He groaned through his gritted teeth. His eyes pleaded to Rodrick to give him release as his balls pull in.

Rodrick sped up on jerking Greg. The jizz flew all over their chests.

Greg's ass tightened around Rodrick's penis as he came. But, it felt like Rodrick's penis was pushing back. Rodrick's collapse on Greg informed him that Rodrick had jizzed inside of the condom in him as well.

The two lie still for a bit as they recollected their breaths. A bunch of steamy breaths landed on Greg's neck. Sweat trickled down his face. But, he couldn't have felt happier.

Until.

"I love you so much, Gregory." Rodrick's hand found Greg's, and their fingers laced together.

The two fell asleep like that.


End file.
